


夫妻相性五十问

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [57]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。





	夫妻相性五十问

1 请问您的名字？  
赵匡胤：免贵姓赵，行匡名胤。  
赵普：单名普，字则平。  
胤：字也要说？元朗。（指普）他小字阿狸，一般人我不告诉的。  
普：（扭头）香哥儿，你别闹了。   
2 年龄是？  
作者：年龄差对你们的关系有影响吗？  
胤：（吹口哨）我得喊他哥咯。  
作者：然后呢？我听说某人挺喜欢到处喊人哥的……  
胤：喂喂！  
普：嗯，他娘当年跟我说过……  
胤：停，打住，可以不用说了。  
普：娃子年岁小不经事，则平你就辛苦多让着他点嘛。  
胤：（默默捂脸）  
作者：……太后她真的知道你们只差五岁，而不是十五岁吗？   
3 性别是？  
作者：咱们还是讨论讨论，假如身边这人是妹子，对你们关系会有啥影响吧。  
胤：（大笑）那我岂不是扛了一大缸子醋搁家里放着？  
普：你不满意？  
胤：哪能啊，为夫一颗心都拴在娘子的裤腰带上呢。  
普：……说的比唱的还好听。  
作者：停，我的鸡皮疙瘩起来了。说说反过来的情况。   
普：想想看，一个姑娘家，她身长九尺腰带十围，没事拎着把斧头在家晃荡，还整天往死里喝自己……  
胤：你嫌弃我？  
普：不，你这样挺好的，这样就没人跟我抢了。  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
胤：我习惯把一切可能性事先都盘算清楚，按最坏的打算准备。不到万不得已绝不冒险，非常讨厌事情脱离自己的掌控。  
作者：（抬头）你确定自己真是白羊座吗？  
普：哦别听这人瞎扯，很多事不是我拦着他一拍脑袋就干了……多大了还成天想着怎么往战场上跑，只顾着自己痛快，也不晓得别人担心。  
胤：因为我知道你在啊。  
普：……  
胤：（笑）你不会让我出事的，不是吗？  
作者：（咳咳）这些你们可以回去再聊，现在请继续回答问题。“沉厚寡言”、“刚毅果断”，这符合你的自我定位吗？  
普：我是不太喜欢跟合不来的人说话……不过你可以直接用“多忌克”、“有岸谷”来形容，无所谓的。  
胤：朝中常有人说他心思深如——用你们的话怎么说来着——马里亚纳海沟？  
普：你有工夫听人损我，就不能干点别的吗？  
胤：夸你让我来就好，外人我怕忍不住把他大牙给砸了。   
作者：停！下一问！  
5 对方的性格？   
胤：平常挺温顺的，就是不知道什么时候会犯倔。  
普：……如果不是你犯拧，我哪里还犯得上去犯倔？  
胤：好好，是我的不是。（突然笑起来）你倔的时候，明明心里怕我生气怕得要命，唇都快给咬破了，就是撑着不肯服软……这是要等着我欺负你呢，还是心疼你呢？  
普：你……明明每次都跟我想的一样，偏要拐个弯消遣我，看我怎么费尽心思劝你回心转意。这样戏弄试探于我，你心底觉得很得意，是也不是？  
胤：（长叹）则平，我从无伤你之心，你信我。  
普：我……  
胤：可你不知道，你那时候有多好看。我就想多看几遍……  
作者：某人你闭嘴，咱们说回问题！问题！  
普：（冷笑）他的性格？看起来火热，骨子里比谁都冷。把你冻成了冰碴子，还要心甘情愿地给他卖命，卖完了还帮着他数钱。  
胤：……我……  
普：算了这段别记了，我说的原也是气话。  
作者：那他的性格到底是什么？  
普：他总是让我觉得可以为他做任何事，我不知道为什么。  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？   
胤：（唱）周显德三年，那是一个春天……  
作者：啥？！  
普：（扶额，半晌终于开口）我底郎在滁州城边，他画了一个圈……  
作者：成我知道了！打住，打住。再具体点的日子，你们还记得吗？  
胤：二月中？  
普：是二月十三，再过去三天就是你三十岁上的生日。  
胤：哦对，我想起来了……（叹气）不是为这，我爹也许不会特意绕远来看我。  
普：（轻声）这不是你的错，他从来没有怨过你。  
胤：我知道，我只是不能原谅自己。  
普：（伸手握住他）  
作者：下一问下一问，咱们还是轻松点啊。  
7 对对方的第一印象？   
胤：（笑）那时候他骑着匹矮脚小马，一颠一颠地跑到我跟前来。下马的时候腿脚还不太利索，连带着眼神都迷迷瞪瞪，好像受了多大委屈似的……我就看着他，这么矮（把人拉到怀里，比划一下），这么瘦（又比划一下），小脸冻得通红。当时真是感觉哪怕就穿件轻甲，也得把他给压坏了。我想是不是上回把范老爷子得罪狠了，派这么个神仙过来，这是帮忙呢还是添乱呢。  
普：哼，我当时就该跟老师撒泼打滚，才不要去那见鬼的滁州城。  
胤：别别，我可得好好谢谢范老的大媒呢。  
作者：那韩王呢？当时看清楚某人长啥样了没有？  
普：当时啊……我就看见一群兵痞围着城墙根投色子，旁边戳着个窦仪。见我来了如释重负地扯过去，指着里面个最高脸最黑喊得最响的那人说“则平这是赵将军你们聊我先走了”。就走到他跟前这点工夫，我眼看着他得出了三次老千。  
胤：（大笑）宝贝你眼神真好，难怪我问你要不要下场耍耍的时候，你表情那么奇怪。  
普：听说世宗在禁军将领里面最器重这人，当时我就觉得大周快完了。  
胤：哎哎，我给柴老大干活的时候还是很出力的，一张一弛嘛……话说回来，要是没有查盗匪那件事，你是不是打算敷衍我到底了？  
普：这么多条人命……哪怕你真的是残忍凶暴之人，我好歹也要争上一争。  
胤：则平，你真好，你不知道自己有多好……那时我就看上你了，你知道吗。  
普：我……  
作者：咳咳，下一问。  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
胤：他总是同我想到一处。不用多说什么，就能心意相通。无论公事还是私事，都是一般。（转头）我常想着，上苍原是为了成全我，才造了这么个你来。  
普：扯呢，我又不是没你就过不下去了。  
胤：（低声）可你过得不好，我知道。没你那几年，我也过得不好，很不好。  
普：你……你明明什么都知道，你还不吭一声就……我总想着你还比我小五岁……赵匡胤，你这混账！  
胤：（搂住）乖，我错了，是我错了。  
作者：嗯哼~问题，两位注意问题。  
普：在我们那年头，有点本事的人大都只想杀人抢钱揽地盘。能给小老百姓一点人日子过的，我也就遇见他一个。  
作者：就这样？  
普：（笑）这是最要紧的事，否则就没有以后了。  
作者：滁州审盗的时候你们是互相看上吧？  
胤：那当然。  
普：啊，你可以这么说。   
9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
胤：没有。  
作者：您确定吗？不更改了吗？  
胤：虽然时常有些想法……比如“要是我的则平能更懂事/更有学问/更省着花钱BALABALA就好了”之类……  
作者：你这些愿（wang）望（xiang）后来居然都实现了……就是自己没摊上，然后便宜了那个谁而已。  
胤：……也不是全没摊上。（苦笑）可是真摊上了才觉得，这不是我真正想要的。  
作者：噗那你到底想要人家怎么样啦_(:з」∠)_  
胤：我宁愿他跟我任性，也不想见他小心翼翼撑起来所谓贤臣的样子。他受委屈，我看着心疼。  
普：没什么委屈的……有你这句话，就足够了。  
作者：不能光让某人做初一啊，韩王也有过类似的想法吗？  
普：（叹气）我一度想过，如果他没有这样一个亲兄弟，有些事是不是就不会……可廷宜也是我看着长大的，我知道自己是在迁怒，我不该这么想。  
胤：抱歉……我依然认为光义是对大宋最合适的人选。  
普：而我依然不这么认为……不过没关系的，都过去这么多年了。  
作者：对对，咱们还是讨论点更开心的事吧。   
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？   
胤：（微笑）这个还需要问？  
作者：你不说我怎么知道……好吧，“始终一心，休戚同体；贵为国卿，亲若家相”，蒙古友人盖的这个戳您还满意吗？  
胤：看来他们也不是从来不干人事的。  
作者：或者陛下更喜欢“戮力同心，如石投水；鱼水之欢，未足为比”这种说法？  
胤：……呃，虽然光义能这么说我很高兴，但果然还是觉得有什么地方不对。  
作者：这就开始感觉到酸爽了吗……二代目在后面还写了“朕于早岁，尝与周旋；而节操有恒，始终无玷”呢，请问您对这事怎么看？  
胤：（咆哮）朕要打断那个小王八蛋的腿！  
普：别冲动。  
胤：则平你放手！他都这么对你了你还要拦着我！  
普：听着，虽然我也很想揍他一顿……但是从逻辑上讲，你不能管你自己的亲弟弟叫“小王八蛋”。  
胤：……  
普：哦，小兔崽子也不行。  
胤：我艹他十八辈祖……唔……  
（五分钟以后）  
普：（轻喘）现在，你脑子清醒点了吗？  
胤：没，不如你再多亲两口吧……哎哎，别咬我。  
作者：……好吧我们现在场间休息。广告之后，马上回来。  
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
作者：为了增添趣味性，还是希望两位尽量回避官话。  
胤：（笑）其实官话也可以很有情趣的，关键看是谁来说。  
作者：比如？  
胤：比如“陛下”就比较硬，说明他对要讲的事挺认真的，这时候就得顺着毛摸；而“主上”呢就比较软，这时候就可以多逗逗他，也不用担心他生气……还有我最喜欢他情动到整个人瘫在我怀里，连告饶的声音都是颤的，这时候他叫我……  
普：（耳根通红）官家……能别再说了吗……  
胤：嘿嘿，那你怎么自己说出来了，笨不笨~  
普：赵元朗！你个嘎杂子琉璃球，感情又跟老子耍猫儿腻呢？麻利儿滚边去！  
胤：……  
作者：韩王，说好的“自古君臣如夫妇，从来丞相是贤妻”呢？   
普：贤妻他姥姥的！没听说过你相爷是24K纯奸臣吗？  
胤：（扑哧）好好别气了，我也24K纯昏君，咱们还是天生一对，啊。  
作者：我大宋还能不能好了！（摔）  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
作者：（弃疗脸）我看你们俩昏君奸臣得挺开心的……来吧来吧更多破廉耻洗三观的答案，千万不要因为我看起来是一朵娇花（？？？）就怜惜我！  
胤：哦，每次我只要先这样（再次把人拉到怀里，咬耳朵），再这样（手放到腰间，轻轻一按）。他马上就意乱情迷，这时候让人叫我亲爹都肯的……哎哟！  
普：（一脚揣在对方小腿胫骨上）然后我就这样，每次都可以听到某人一边哭着喊着“好哥哥你就从了我吧”一边往我床上爬。  
胤：心肝，你不能这么不讲道理。那分明是朕的龙床！  
普：你说是你的就是你的？郎君还是先叫答应了它再说吧。  
作者：停，我觉得我已经知道够多了……   
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？   
胤：（思考）马吧。  
作者：这是根据属相来的吗？强烈建议韩王待会儿直接说“猪”得了。  
胤：那倒不是……对我们这种刀尖上讨营生的人来说，马匹从来都是不可缺少的伙伴。最亲密、最忠诚、最值得信赖，人心可能背叛你，可是它会陪你战斗到最后一刻。  
作者：更重要的是不是这样你就可以天天骑♂着人家了→_→  
胤：（大笑）有的话说这么白就没意思了啊。  
作者：说正经的，刚才是类比活物。换个角度想，他是你手中的刀吗？  
胤：不。非要说的话，我自己是刀，而他是我的鞘。  
作者：……说好的不把话说白呢！求换人！  
普：他的话，我觉得是鹰。  
作者：意思是某人乃打猎狂魔，见了兔子比谁跑得都快么？  
普：（轻声）因为想看着他飞到九天之上最高的地方……哪怕在那里，没有我。  
胤：你不在的话对我来说还有什么意思？如果我身边只能留下一个人的位置，你以为我会选谁？  
普：这还用问？赵光义啊。  
胤：……  
作者：那啥，后来你们俩有了个孩子叫鹰头马身有翼兽是吗……我就是活跃下气氛！求别瞪！  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？   
胤：这个倒真没刻意想过……不如就送钱吧。  
作者：大哥，咱能有点情调么能么？  
普：（笑）什么情调也比不上真金白银啊……那年在京郊起个宅子，结果他让人给我拉来一汴河的上好木头，说官家吩咐尽管用不够还有，我当时真是觉得……  
作者：被大总裁包养了是吗！  
普：没有跟错人，想想还有些小激动呢。  
作者：不过真的没有类似信物之类的东西吗？某人不是最喜欢摘个帽子脱个外套解个腰带送到前线去拉拢……那啥，赚人眼泪么？  
胤：那都是兄弟情谊！没有别的意思！  
普：这个嘛……其实这些衣服我是真穿不起来。有回早上才醒发现头天腰带给掰断了，本来想着从他那儿顺一条，结果一圈太宽两圈太窄……忍不住想要是他的腰再粗点就好了……  
作者：这时候就要上那句神一般的评语“宋太祖的脑袋有他旁边那谁的两倍大”了……  
胤：怎么，你有意见？  
作者：不敢不敢，你俩是最萌身材差行了吧_(:з」∠)_  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？   
胤：其实他全身上下每一寸都已经是我的……想不出来他还能给我什么了。  
作者：如果不限于他送的呢？  
胤：（不假思索）当然是燕云十六州。  
普：这件事……是我无能。  
胤：则平，不要太苛责自己。（拥住）是我不好，抛下你一人面对这些。  
普：你不明白，这不只是燕云的问题……我什么都做不到。我救不了你的儿子，我不能让你的妻子过得好一点，我甚至可以说害死了你的弟弟……当年你希望我跟赵光义和平相处的时候，你想过有朝一日我会帮着他算计同胞手足吗？  
胤：就因为这，你刚下来的时候成天躲着我走，还老是想跟我提分手？  
普：也许他们说得对……我有负于你，不配在你身边。  
胤：笑话！我做人就这么失败，这么多年白疼了一个配不上我的人？你以为我不知道他们想把你配给谁吗？我他娘的哪里比不过那个吃里扒外的小混球了！凭什么要我把心爱之人拱手相让！  
普：我以为……无论他想要什么，你都会给他。  
胤：……赵则平，朕要被你气死了。（把人压紧在怀里，恶狠狠地吻下去）是男人都忍不了的事，你以为你男人会忍？  
作者：那啥，广告之前我能请韩王先回答下问题吗？  
普：这么说可能有点自私……我希望他能比我活得更长久，希望……当年留下来的人是他。  
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？   
胤：我们之间最大的问题你应该知道。  
作者：呃，这个问题你们俩一千年来吵出结果了吗？  
普：没，他说服不了我，我也说服不了他。左右大宋都没了，与其纠缠这点事的对错，还不如好好过日子。  
胤：则平……我知道光义有很多缺点，我后悔没把他教得更懂事些……后悔没能早点看出来他对你的心思，让你受了这么多苦……可我是一国之君，我必须选择对大宋最有利的继承人，而不是对我自己的。娘对光义的偏爱并不是最重要的理由，更重要的是他比我的儿子更强。  
普：我知道你是以大局为重。但是你可以一直向前走不去考虑自己的退路在哪里，而我不能。你有你觉得最重要的事，我也有我的。你知道我肠肚儿窄，我就那么点念想，什么都没有它要紧……只要我的心还没死我就不可能把大宋放在最前面，你明白……  
胤：我知道你是为了我，我一直知道。  
普：（低头）而你是为了大宋千秋万世……我怎么就看上了你这个该死的圣人呢。  
胤：乖别乱说话，我是你官家，你才是圣人。  
作者：好了好了下一问！  
17 您的毛病是？   
18 对方的毛病是？  
作者：提示下，为了减少车轱辘话的厌倦感，为了提高访谈过程的连贯性，咱们在之后的提问中会出现问题合并的情况。   
胤：我有时管不太住自己的脾气，一时冲动下容易做出不太理智的事。  
作者：哦其实你还好吧，根据我某位基友的研究成果：【可以明显看出，有躁郁症的不是赵匡胤，显然是柴荣。可以理解为什么很多人认为赵匡胤存在躁郁症状，因为他有明显ADHD倾向，两者症状存在很多共同并常被误诊。】显然比起你前老板一拍脑袋就砍人来，一拍脑袋就把别人的牙砸掉听起来好多了……  
胤：喂喂，十七年里我也就敲过两个不长眼的人各两颗牙而已，不能拿出来当靶子吧。  
作者：其实在我们的行话里有个词叫作“门牙射手赵元朗”……陛下你怎么看？  
胤：……  
普：（笑）他邪火上头的时候是有点可怕，不过脾气来得快去得也快，这时候只要哄一哄就好了。  
作者：类似【外面百姓正望雨，官家大宴何妨，只是损得些少陈设，湿得些少乐人衣裳。但令乐人雨里做杂剧，此时雨难得，百姓快活之际，正好吃酒娱乐】这样的忽悠么？  
普：虽说这样乐人们会很辛苦，不过比让他当场把桌子掀了好得多。  
作者：我比较想知道的是这么几句怎么就把某人毛给顺了……  
普：唔，拿百姓来说事一般对他比较管用吧？反正我基本每次都……  
胤：你总是知道怎么说话能挠到我心上……（牵住手）其实具体说了什么反而不是最重要的，每次只要听见他温温软软地求我，就让人把持不住……真是疼他都来不及，哪里还气得起来？  
作者：只有储位问题是例外吗……不我不是这个意思，咱们还是回到题目上来吧。  
普：我最大的毛病大概就是心眼小，用他的话说是“雀儿肚肠”。自己的东西，容不得别人抢；谁欠了我的，也总不肯罢休，定要加倍讨回来。他们说我嫉贤妒能，说我睚眦必报，也不是毫无道理。  
作者：我只问你一件事，刚复相那会儿你明着暗着跟卢多逊提过多少次只要他主动退你就不跟他动手，后来事情闹大了，把他贬到比朱崖险恶得多的地方也就你一句话的工夫，可你没这么干。若易地而处他可不会给你留这么一线，你分明知道。  
普：我也不是一开始就不把事做绝的……当年是我输了，我输得很惨。可是说到底，卢子让也没真赢了什么……开宝年以后的事，那都是后来的事了。  
作者：好吧……陛下对这点怎么看？  
胤：我不需要他心胸开阔……他的心里，盛得下我一个就够了。  
19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？   
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？   
作者：我先禁一下赵光义，好你们可以开始了。  
胤：他好像不太喜欢我同别人走得近，特别是文臣。  
普：（挑眉）我总不能白背嫉妒之名啊。  
胤：有时你也敏感了些……称赞欣赏也好，提拔赏赐也好，我待他们总也是正常的君臣之分。没有谁真能越过了你去。  
普：可我想要的从来不止是“最重要”……可能是我太贪心。我还记得那年拜相的时候你跟我说，“参知政事就只是参知政事”……  
胤：当时我这么说也并不是作假，只是后来，时势变了。  
普：是，其实你一开始就留了变卦的余地，我并不是不明白……只是十年的时光太长，我竟然真的开始相信你永远不会把那个位置给别人……原是我不知进退，是我……被你宠坏了。  
胤：不，这不全是你的错。是我自己乐意……不用说历代名臣，就是大宋朝廷上也不乏人品才华俱佳之人。可只有我的则平能让我这么宠着，如果你不在，他们谁是谁又跟我有什么关系？何必在意他们说什么，你专横跋扈也好，阴险尖刻也好，我偏偏就喜欢。  
普：你……有你这么说情话的么。  
作者：噗，这个问题可以先放放，咱们继续讨论下正题。  
普：他好像也不太喜欢我同别人走得近……这个倒是没有文武之分。  
胤：我还是太轻忽了，光盯着李崇矩，没想到吕余庆才是最大尾巴狼的那个……早知道当年就让他呆成都府别回来了。  
普：只是朋友之谊而已……你别听风就是影的……  
胤：得了，你是没看见他当年怎么骂我对不起你的……往常从没见过咱们的好好先生这么激动，那眼里的心疼可是做不得假。我得多心宽才琢磨不出来他对你几个意思？  
作者：问题重点在于吕副相完全算不上最大尾巴狼啊！陛下你最应该好好琢磨的那人可是一直灯下黑着呢……这又怎么说？  
胤：不是说好的禁这小白眼狼吗！人与人之间基础的信任呢？  
作者：不要在意这些细节……想想看反正你前老板对你也灯下黑，我们就当这是躁郁症和ADHD的共同症状好了（自觉滚走）。  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？   
胤：（笑）他是我内人。  
作者：我又想起那句“只教外人笑我君臣不和睦，你莫恼官家”来了……你知道我一姐们对这的评价是啥？“这特么的居然是史料你特么的别拿你的脑洞驴我”，“妈蛋这不是贾宝玉对林黛玉的台词嘛老赵你被啥奇怪东西上身了”，“两个大老爷们搞得这么黏黏糊糊恶不恶心”，“总之这些都是你编出来的我一毛钱都不信，你这死腐女休想这样就让姐不相信爱情了”……看到她反应这么大我都想拿雍正朱批精选去伤害她了（不）……  
胤：我可不是逮着谁都能指天画地“朕若负你，天诛地灭”的鸡血狂，除了则平谁还能让我这么哄着？  
普：你果然还是在哄我……王仁赡跟你鬼鬼祟祟说我坏话的事就这么算了？  
胤：莫恼莫恼，我就是想知道你认识我之前在刘帅那儿怎么过的……王德裕还是挺有眼色的，哪敢真跟我说你怎么怎么不好。  
普：那他还能说什么？那时候的破事有啥好说的？  
胤：我说，你到底怕我知道什么？是陈希夷闲得没事干给你批了个皇后命，然后刘衙内狗皮膏药似的黏了你三个月，逼得你半夜卷铺盖拿着他爹的推荐信上京找范相公？还是你省吃省穿攒了三年家当，各处求爷爷告姥姥的去买啥唐太宗的头骨，结果一朝就被人骗了个底儿掉，哭都没地方哭……  
普：你……你还说这些不是坏话！我就知道他没安好心！  
胤：不是他说，我也想不到要重修先代帝王陵……不过，李二那死人头有什么好的？白教你受这些罪。  
普：就凭从小听到的汉唐故事，让我觉得活在这世道里还有点盼头。昭陵这件事我看见了，就不能不管。  
胤：（眯眼）会后悔自己没生在贞观年间吗？  
普：我怎么会这么想？（握住手）旁人的盛世再好，又不是你跟我……唔……  
作者：（翻白眼）陛下刚才你的醋意要流出来了你造嘛！  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？   
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？   
24 那时进展到何种程度？   
胤：显德三年二月十五，在滁州……就是我爹领兵过来的那一晚。  
作者：……老爷子还在城门外边关着呢，您两位心够宽的。  
胤：就是因为按军法不能让爹进来，我心里不好受，才在城头上傻站了一晚上。有几个人来劝我早点休息，都给我骂回去了。  
作者：那韩王当时挨骂了没有？  
普：我没劝他回去……开不了这个口。看着他当时的样子，我都觉得难过。  
作者：那会儿你就看上他了？  
普：还不能算吧……我就是有点触景生情，想起我爹……我爹那时候已经不在了。  
胤：他当时就在我身后一点的地方不远不近站着，一句话也不说，让人想赶他走也开不了口……最后还是我先忍不住跟他搭腔，才断断续续地说上了话。  
作者：那时候你们在聊些什么呢？  
胤：拉拉杂杂啥都说一点……印象比较深刻的是他评价世宗这次出兵太急躁，寿州一时半会绝对拿不下来。其实我也是这么想的，但是有的话不能往外说，柴老大绝对听不进的。  
普：我记得最清楚的是你说那年你爹跟你爷爷吵翻了离家出走，到了你外祖家窝人门外躲雪，结果就给你娘看上了……这事儿听起来跟话本似的。  
胤：呃这个是我那时候告诉你的？我一直以为是老爷子自己跟你说的呢……按说我平常不是把自家的事随便拿出来说的人……  
作者：所以这算是被韩王的美貌值（？）降低了戒心吗？  
胤：（大笑）我不能说我那时就觉得他有多好看……还是要等两人处的时间长了，才越看越觉得他让人撒不开手，一言一笑都挠得你心里发痒。不过听他说话舒服啊，那个词怎么说来的？跟被二三月的风吹着一样。  
作者：……也就跟你说话才这样温柔小意吧？韩王不是板上钉钉的鹰派宰相么？  
普：（轻笑）我一向都觉得，说的话有没有道理有没有分量跟你喉咙多粗嗓门多大没半点关系。  
作者：这是在某人犯轴的时候你敢于直接打他脸的原因吗？  
胤：喂喂！  
普：咱们还是说回滁州吧……我只觉得那天晚上的月色真美，后来再也没看过这么好的月亮了。  
作者：韩王知道东瀛那边“月色真美”是啥意思么？  
普：（偏头）我死而无憾。  
胤：乖，我也爱你。  
作者：咳咳，那时候你们俩就这么腻歪了？  
胤：当然不至于，可我确实对他心生亲近……后来世宗调我回寿州，把病重的父亲留给他照料的时候，我心底只有对自己的气愤，却没有丝毫不放心。现在想想，早在那时候就把他划成自己人了。  
普：君以国士待我，殒身且不惜，何况只是些许心力。  
作者：这时候我就忍不住要再上遍这句话：【当你和某人共同经历了某个事件之后，你们之间不能不产生好感】。JKR阿姨诚不欺我。  
25 经常去的约会地点？   
胤：皇宫和宰相府。  
作者：一般约会的时候你们都在做什么？  
胤：讨论国事……  
作者：停停停，办公事的场合能叫约会吗？你特么逗我呢？  
胤：急啥，朕还没说完呢。（坏笑）公事办完之后，当然就是到席子上去办私事了。  
作者：……根据我某位基友的心理学分析，某人你的爱情观基本属于Pragma（理智型），本身已经是“如果男人也能生孩子一定要考虑对方和我的基因适配度”的存在了……现在你还要告诉我你俩就是“工作关系+性”？  
胤：不是，按你的理解来说约会应该做什么？  
作者：你们就不能一起看雪看星星，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学嘛！  
胤：我们倒是常在下雪的时候喝酒烤肉吃……但讨论的还是统一天下该先从哪儿打起的问题……  
普：（面瘫脸）别跟我提诗词歌赋！  
作者：我我我错了……不过诗词歌赋只是个代词，您可以理解为国事以外的东西，随便啥都行。  
胤：我喜欢听他弹琴。  
作者：……陛下听得懂吗？  
胤：虽然通常不知道曲子是什么，但还是怪好听的……而且本来他手指头就又白又细，搭琴弦上面别提多好看了……  
作者：_(:з」∠)_好吧呀，还有呢？  
普：有时候我陪他手谈几局。  
作者：围棋和兵法是相通的嘛，也挺好的。  
胤：……那啥，我们下的是象棋。  
作者：等等！我不该对你俩的文艺值有任何期待的！【FACE WITH TEARS OF JOY】琴和棋已经被毁了，咱们就放过书画吧。不如还是聊点武夫的话题？  
胤：（容光焕发脸）你怎么不早说！诸君，朕喜欢战争！  
作者：等等等等，陛下你被什么奇怪的东西上身了？  
普：（捂脸）是时候告诉你真相了……这才是他本体……  
胤：朕最喜欢把我的则平拴在裤腰带上去御驾亲征了！简直像做梦一样！  
作者：我说，你们是要告诉我那次对北汉的军事行动最大的目的就是给某人过把瘾吗？  
普：不然你以为他干嘛老是围着太原城团团转，今天到城东摆酒，明天到城西摆酒……刘继元快被他给气疯了，天天找人对我们营里喊“你们这是来打仗的还是来打猎的”。  
胤：（大笑）这可比打猎有意思多了。你记不记得那天晚上，就杨业带人来夜袭那次……你睡得迷迷糊糊的被我抱到马背上，然后咱们……  
普：（猛地脸红）虽、虽然他给党进拦下来了，但是你能不能走点心……  
作者：就是！陛下你这是做人主帅的态度吗——  
普：让人看见了怎么办！  
作者：……看来我大宋是真不能好了【FACE WITH TEARS OF JOY】  
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？   
作者：我知道你弟弟在韩王生日的时候会送一堆东西过来……不过倒没见你这方面有记载。  
普：唔，不用等生日，他平常就送我挺多东西的……除了金银绸缎之外，还会有类似“官家亲手打的裘皮留着给相公做衣裳”这种……  
作者：那你穿了没？  
普：（笑）我又不是衣服架子，要都穿肯定穿不过来。可也舍不得给别人，现在想想还挺浪费的。  
胤：有什么浪费的，你就是摆着看我都高兴。  
作者：我在认真思考某人金盆洗手前给开封周边的生态环境造成了多大伤害……以及别转移话题，平时是平时，过生日得另算哎。  
胤：（摸下巴）我告诉你个巧宗吧，从前呢京城里并不时兴“三元张灯”的说法，到我手底下才起来的。  
作者：所以提倡在中元节张灯其实是为了……壕我们做朋友吧（不）  
普：其实小时候过生日也常看有人私下里放灯，虽然只是在水里给鬼神引路……不过就当是庆生了。我这日子确实是有点忌讳，所以家里都不大提。  
作者：现在你过生日的时候，放灯也不只是在水里了。  
普：是。我记得清清楚楚，建隆元年七月，刚讨伐李筠赶回京师的时候。晚上他拉着我出来，在路边买了盏莲花灯放到我手里。当时真是感觉……高兴得快要哭出来。  
胤：（搂住）当时我看你表情，还觉得该不是哪儿做得不对呢。  
作者：陛下过生日的时候呢？啊，圣节日那些例行公事就不用说了。  
胤：平日里一两次他就嚷着要洗澡睡觉，每年这时候倒是可以顺理成章地做到尽兴。  
作者：……我说白天一大套繁文琐节还没把陛下你累趴下，反而让你们俩更有兴致了是吗？  
胤：（叹气）说到繁文琐节……我就记得在开宝七年的时候，头年蓉蓉刚走了，我心底跟刀剜似的，根本就不想过这个生日。可身边都是一群叨叨“圣寿之礼岂能因官家友爱之情而废”的王八蛋，只有他写了老长的信过来，拐弯抹角劝我不要太难过。可他不知道看到他的字我会更难受……则平，咱们的妹妹没了，当年还是你给她说的亲……  
普：（拍后背）我知道你心里苦，我都知道……难过就哭出来，不要紧的，我不管你当官家……  
胤：那个时候你都不在我身边……我从来没跟你分开这么久过……  
普：元朗，我在……我回来了我再也不走了……你永远不会没有我……  
作者：好吧，我就不提醒你俩当年两地分居的局面是怎么造成的了→_→  
27 是由哪一方先告白的？   
胤：当然是我，这也是题中应有之义嘛。  
作者：当时具体是怎么个情况？  
普：那是显德三年十月的事。我刚从渭州判官任上调回京师来，他在城门口守着等我。看见人的时候我才意识到，新任的同州节度使确实就是我知道的那个人……他开府建牙的时候才三十岁。  
胤：不过是个节帅虚名，如果它能赎我爹的命回来，几个我都换了。  
普：（握住手）我看着你那时脸色就不太好，都是一场哀事下来感叹的……当时我也没什么立场去跟他说节哀之类的话，说什么都减轻不了他心里的痛。  
作者：看着他痛，你心底也不好过。  
普：是，我也不知道什么时候开始就对他上了心，明明之前只有几日相处……在西北的三个月里，总是想起滁州的事，晚上做梦也梦见。重逢的时候更是觉得，如果能站在他身边，如果能帮他分担这些就好了……  
作者：你之前就知道是他从世宗那儿把你要过来的吧。  
普：知道是知道，不太敢相信……直到看见他远远地骑着匹马过来，斗篷上落满了雪。走到我跟前伸出手，说话的口气还带着点轻佻……  
胤：怎么样，以后跟着我吧？（轻笑）我猜你是愿意的……不愿意也没办法，反正你这辈子就只能是我的人。  
普：我都没来得及答话，就被他一把拉到马背上……这辈子都没骑过这么疯的马，简直跟它主人一个德性。也不知道他绕着开封城兜了几圈，到最后我真是……全身的骨架子都要散了。  
胤：（大笑）你一开始还挣扎几下喊着要我放手，后来整个人都缩到我怀里来了。  
普：后来马都跑累了要歇脚了他还是不肯放我下去！我就看到他眼神亮得骇人，慢慢朝我低下头来，耳朵里满是自己的心跳，别的声音怎么都听不清……  
胤：我先亲的他额头，然后是眉毛，眼睛……当时雪下得特别大，我捧着他的脸，突然就觉得……如果能和这个人白头到老也不坏。  
普：后来他吻上我就不放开了……我脑子里“哄”地一响，再也没办法思考。我就是反反复复地跟自己说，赵则平，你完了。你他娘的已经完了。  
胤：这辈子都甩不脱我了，嗯？  
普：（笑着摇头）我是你这辈子最划算的一笔买卖啊。  
28 您有多喜欢对方？   
29 那么，您爱对方么？   
胤：国不可一日无我，我不可一日无卿。  
作者：（抬头）那您生命的最后三年是怎么过来的？  
胤：……  
作者：是像我的一位基友说的【没有你朕还是能够拥有明天】，还是像我的另一位基友说的【可是某个下着雪很有情调的夜晚，赵大走到门口，却发现他无处可去了】？  
胤：我说你们一个两个好好的小姑娘，成天到晚除了给人补刀就没别的事做了？  
作者：陛下，一味回避是不能解决问题的。  
普：（轻叹）我听王继恩说，你那时候失眠得很厉害。  
胤：老毛病了……年轻时在沙场上枕戈待旦落下来的，以前也要抱着你才睡得好。到了那会儿就……总是觉得怀里空落落的。则平，我都没跟你说过，实在睡不着的时候我就干脆出来走走，可无论多远最后都会绕到你原来那儿去……再也没人留着盏灯等我过来了。最上火的时候我恨不能把你那宅子推平才好，有次真让他们动手了，毁了一半才想起来喊停，可是再怎么修……也不是原来的模样了。  
普：……怪不得后来回去住总是觉得哪里不对，你弟还哄我说都是我的错觉。（扭头）  
胤：乖别气……你还不知道我么？当时没你看着，做这事的时候我根本就没过脑子。  
普：（冷笑）亏得我不在那儿，不然你就该把整座宅子推平给我看了。  
胤：则平，我……  
普：你还记得在洛阳的时候你跟我说的什么吗？  
胤：……（低声）赵则平，这几年里你不就巴望着我亲口承认吗？好，朕告诉你，我离了你是一天也过不下去！现在你满意了吗？  
普：我当时怎么就没给你一巴掌让你滚呢？你他娘的不就是仗着我喜欢你吗！我……  
胤：（把人拥入怀里，搂得很紧）莫哭，莫哭……我知道我当时就是个混账……三年没见，我实在是太想你了，想得要发疯……  
作者：（面瘫脸）那啥，咱们还是回到问题吧。请两位概括一下“他”对你来说是什么？  
胤：他在我心底最软的地方，我曾经犯蠢以为能够把他割舍掉，结果差点没要了自己的命……我没办法离开他，他也必须只属于我一个。要是谁敢跟我抢人，我就跟谁拼命。  
作者：Your (younger) brother is watching you……  
胤：……看什么看，再看我就把他的腿打断！  
普：（揉眉心）闭嘴行吗，官家你吵死了。  
作者：咳咳，现在请韩王回答问题。  
普：他是我的理想，一直都是。  
作者：所以你“亦余心之所善兮，虽九死其犹未悔”？  
普：要是真能够轻轻松松去死就好了，啥烦恼都没有……他倒是走得潇洒自在，丢这么一大摊子事下来，总得有人给大宋江山再护一程。我知道我做的不够好，可有的事确实也就我能做了……也有撑不住真想撂挑子的时候，那我就得跟自己说，这个天下不是赵匡胤一个人的，里面还搭着你的半辈子呢。你还真能像他一样撒手不管？  
胤：（抚上他脸颊）这些年，苦了你了。  
普：年轻的时候，从来不信什么天注定……后来到老了才觉得，遇见这个人之后什么都不一样了。他是我的缘法，也是我的冤孽……他就是我的命啊。  
胤：（笑）没遇到你之前，我原也不信这些的。  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？   
胤：每回他犯倔的时候……真是劝他他不肯听，打他我舍不得。简直不知道该拿他怎么办才好！想着冷处理晾一晾他吧，他还像牛皮糖一样缠到我身上来，甩都甩不掉……呃，虽然我还挺乐意他缠♂我的，如果他不说那些让人扫兴的话就更好了……  
普：（挑眉）今天的我又让官家扫兴了，真是不好意思呢。  
作者：陛下举个栗子呗？  
胤：就比如他要我给那个谁官做……我真的很讨厌那个谁啊！你哪根葱啊你，凭什么要我的则平给你说了一遍又一遍好话！越听他夸那个谁我越不想答应！  
普：……我真的只是单纯在举荐人才而已……你能别这么幼稚么能么？  
胤：第一天上表我好声好气地让他拿回去，第二天我就忍不住给丢地上了，他捡起来的时候看我的小眼神还特别委屈……到第三天他居然还敢把这个拿出来！我当时就飙了，抢过来就给他全部扯碎，完事心里特痛快就跟手撕了那个谁似的……  
普：（扶额）你出去别跟人说我认识你……太丢人了……  
胤：虽然他当时跪在地上默默把这些都捡起来的样子看得我还挺心疼……但我想这下他总该消停了吧！  
作者：结果第四天韩王还是继续上表？  
胤：他要是重写一份就算了，大不了我接着撕……可他居然是把那些纸片都给粘起来了！当时我扯得这么碎，也不知道他昨晚上在灯底下熬了多久才……看着他眼窝底下都发青，我真是……  
作者：整个人都不好了？  
胤：除了答应还能怎么办！他就是等着我心疼他呢！还有一回也是，他非要我给另外一个谁升官不可，我都喊完下朝了他还是追着我不放……换别人早给我一柱斧锤死了！实在没办法我关上门不让他进来，结果他就戳门口不走了！那天后来还特么的下了场大雨……  
作者：那啥，我怎么觉得这事里面韩王更倒霉呢？  
胤：（叹气）我把人抱进来的时候他烧得神智都不太清醒了，可还是死死扯着我衣摆跟我说“刑赏天下之刑赏，非陛下一人之刑赏”……其实我也知道他说得很对，但每次听到“虽然你是皇帝你也不能啥事都干”的时候，还是觉得很不爽啊！  
作者：后来这事怎么解决的？  
普：（摊手）他要是能看着我白淋一场雨，我早就跟他分手了。  
胤：真拿你没办法……（笑）平常听着尧舜之君这种词说得也挺溜的啊，等我真问他是不是天老大我老二的时候，就背着小脸不跟我说话了。最后硬梆梆甩一句“道理最大”出来，我还得夸他你说的真对。  
普：本来就是嘛，你这人就是经常不讲道理。  
胤：（大笑）我要是真不讲道理呢，当年早就在华山上落了草，再劫你去做压寨夫人，岂不是风流快活？  
普：……说你土还真匪上了。  
作者：嗯咳，回到正题。韩王有拿陛下没辙的时候吗？  
普：别的都好办，只有一句话我是真没办法……一点办法都没有。  
作者：（若有所思）你说的是……  
普：（低头）他是我弟弟。  
作者：就这样？  
普：就这样。哦，我们吵得最厉害那次，他后面还跟了一句“你以为你是我什么人”。  
胤：则平，我……我并不是真的这样看你……  
普：我知道你说的是气话，我后来想明白了……没事，我早就缓过来了，真没事。  
作者：（小心翼翼）咱们还是下一问吧。  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？   
32 可以原谅对方变心么？   
胤：他不会变心的……他最想要的东西，普天之下也只有我能给得起。  
作者：先停一下，韩王来说说你最想要的是什么？  
普：（笑）他许给我一场泼天富贵，教人如何能不动心……不过当年确实没想到要赔尽余生来换，或许算下来还是我亏得多些……但我不后悔跟他，从来没有。  
作者：我想起来有一位基友这样形容你俩的头回见面，【一番交谈后他就知道范相公这次送来的不是一个人，而是一脉金矿】。  
胤：（大笑）还蛮贴切的，够我抱着他钻♂探一辈子了。  
作者：（摔）某人你还能不能好好地脖子以上啦！说回正题，就算相信对方不会变心，也不妨假设下自己面对这种情况会怎么做嘛。  
胤：……我会杀人，真的会。  
作者：这么严重？我印象里你不是个把事做绝的人。  
胤：虽然从世宗的事来看我也没资格这么说……但是正因为自己也做过，才更不能容忍背叛。有几次不是他拦着我差点就真动手了，如果他也……我不敢想象到时候自己会做出什么来。  
作者：你指的是韩重赟因为养亲兵差点给你剁了那事吗？  
胤：我们那年头过来的谁不知道亲兵是怎么回事，张琼杨义他们心里头从来只有我没有柴老大……给他们三令五申在禁军里不准再搞这个，转眼就被我自己的殿前都指挥使给打脸了……哪怕心里明白他不是真有异心也窝着把火好嘛！不过说到底还是兄弟，事后想想也挺怕的，如果不是则平最后把我劝下来了……  
普：（摊手）看到老韩捡了一命不直接向你反省错误，反倒跑我那要谢啥救命之恩，就知道凭他的智商做不来造反这种事。  
胤：说实在的没想到你会这么劝我……往常你都是防贼样提醒我仔细兵权，我想多倚重谁一点就拿“陛下何以负周世宗”出来说事，让人话都没的说。  
普：一码归一码，有的事必须防着，可你的亲兵总要有人来带的……老韩是你拜把子兄弟，他你都办了，人心铁定会散，谁还肯给你卖命？事关你的身家性命，我哪能干看着不说话……  
胤：（勾住他的手，十指交缠）你都是为了我，我知道。  
普：（微微脸红）至于收兵权，那是先小人后君子，事先把话说开总好过到头来兄弟反目。我其实也不觉得他们真有谁能越过了你去，可是你活着你压得住，等到你不在了怎么办？世宗不就输在这点上。你跟我说想要大宋国祚长久，而不是如五代般稍纵即逝……那最要紧的，不是图一时一刻的歌舞升平，而是给后世立法度。不仅武将如此，文臣也是同样。  
胤：还是有些不同的，一同打天下的弟兄们对我自然重要，可并不是少了其中一人两人我便不再是我。可是如果没有你，我不会走到今日……则平，你是不可替代的。  
普：我……  
作者：停停，让我们回到变心的话题上来。  
胤：这个到底有什么好说的……绝对不能原谅，如果真有这一天，我宁可亲手毁了他。  
普：（苦笑）他真要变心，我能有什么办法……我会心烦意乱，变得完全不像自己，不择手段地想要挽回，却做出让他更厌弃我的事情，最后还是留不住他，什么都留不住……到头来都是攥在手里的沙子，握得越紧，漏得越快。  
胤：（抱住）则平，你不知道你对我有多重要……我永远不会抛下你去选别人，你信我。  
普：……他做了什么我都能原谅他，但我不会再和他在一起了，再不会了。他可以甩了我，但是我受不了他分手之后再来找我，真受不了。  
作者：（小心翼翼）后来在洛阳他来找你那次，韩王您也没拦着不让人进啊。  
胤：（怒吼）朕没变心！那时候我们俩也没分手……最多算分居好嘛！  
普：……我挺庆幸没把他赶出去的，至少还留了个念想。下回见面可就是跟他的棺材了，我……（哽咽）  
作者：陛下您别瞪我，难道是我把人弄哭的么……下一题下一题！  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
胤：别说半个时辰，一刻钟不见人我就会冲过去找他。  
作者：然后通常会发现是什么事把人给绊住了？  
普：唔，有几回是我想着反正还不到点，不如先看会公文吧……  
作者：……投入工作之中就把陛下甩到脑后了是吗？  
普：倒不是。（捂脸）其实是我看着看着不小心睡过去了……  
胤：（叹气）这种事一般发生在连轴转了几天之后，忙的时候看着他比谁都精神，刚闲下来就撑不住了，病上小半个月都不稀奇……有次医官问他是从几天前开始发热的，他居然说不知道！  
普：可我是真不知道啊……这事还是我醒过来之后你告诉我的……  
胤：你就不能多顾念自己一点！看你拼成这样我心里疼得慌，你知不知道？  
普：嗯……（蹭蹭）别生气，我下次注意些就是了。  
胤：你每回都这么说。（愤愤地揉脑袋）这件事上朕对卿已经没有信任度了！  
作者：所以这个问题最后陛下是怎么解决的？  
胤：还能有什么好办法，多带他出去玩呗。不夸张地说，东京城里城外每一寸地我俩最少都走过一遍，哪儿有啥好吃的好玩的摸得门清。  
普：所以他不会迟到，他只会提前过来把我拉出去，根本不管你手头上是不是还有东西没做完……  
作者：这就是【太祖即位之初，数出微行】的真相吗……陛下您打的幌子可是考察民情！（痛心疾首状）  
普：（面瘫脸）如果“论全开封哪家客栈房间隔音效果最好”这样的事也算是民情之一种……我一直觉得没跟他一起被老板娘轰出来本身就是奇迹……  
胤：哈哈，这当然是民♂情的一部分，孔子不是说过“食色性也”……  
普：……官家，这句是孟子说的。  
作者：唉，我该不该提醒你们呢，这句其实是告子说的话，被孟子引用了而已_(:з」∠)_  
胤/普：不要在意这些细节！  
作者：好吧，所以说你们俩文盲（不）出来玩的时候也是打着圣人招牌大行脖子以下的勾当么？  
胤：别光盯着这个，食色食色，“食”难道不是脖子以上？朕可是逛遍京城小吃摊的男人！  
作者：说到饮食，猛然发现这套题目里居然没有专门讨论民本问题的！那咱们就在这里聊聊，你俩平时能吃到一起去不？  
胤：（笑）我跟他吃饭可以只用一双筷子。  
普：也不是开始口味就能对上，处得时日长了就越来越像……他倒是不挑嘴，每顿有羊吃就行。最喜欢的是炒肝，肚和腰子也吃得很欢。肉要肥到能烤出油来才好，柴的他就不太乐意去碰。每次都是吃到兴头就拔出刀来直接上手切了，也不怕割着自己舌头。  
胤：他呢就最喜欢羊蝎子，自己就能吃一整条。每次啃得特别干净不说，完事还会背着我偷偷舔手指头……（大笑）真让他再多吃点，他反倒不乐意啦。  
普：（托腮）好东西也不能一次吃到伤啊，适当节制会更长久……你喝酒的时候就是太凶了，看得人胆战心惊。  
胤：你吃冰不也这样？夏天解解暑也就算了，大冬天的也……简直下场雪都能两眼放光抓一把就往嘴里送！这么贪凉也不怕自己胃疼！  
普：（嘟哝）那我也没天天吃凉的嘛……你敢说你不是天天都喝酒？就算咱们那时候酒度数低……也总比不上茶对身体好。  
作者：说到茶，你们那会儿一般喝什么？龙团、凤团？  
胤：我嘛能解渴就行，别的其实不大讲究，比起茶水来面汤会喝得更开心些……他就比较喜欢那种，呃，以花代茶？玫瑰金莲桂花什么的，有时还会觉得不够甜，要往里面加牛乳和饴糖……  
作者：（摔）韩王你的口味能不这么少女嘛！  
普：（望）我说，甜党什么时候有性别准入制度了？  
作者：……你赢了，请继续。  
胤：他其实还蛮好养的，比如说这儿有一壶花草茶（比划），这儿有碟瓜子（继续比划），把他放到中间（拦腰一把将人抱起来），他能自己在这窝一天不带动弹的。  
普：你就拿瓜子打发我啊？  
胤：（搂住）乖，老吃那些糕饼对你牙也不好，适当节制会更长久嘛。  
作者：……陛下请千万要告诉我你的咸党信仰没有因为爱情而动摇！  
胤：（笑）单让我吃他那些小甜点我肯定不习惯……不过每次亲他的时候都会觉得，味道还是真不错啊，简直整个人从头到脚都甜♂起♂来♂了。  
作者：下下下一问！  
34 您最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？   
胤：则平~  
普：（仰脸）嗯？  
胤：（低下头，亲上他的眼睛）我最喜欢这里。  
普：……嗯。  
作者：咳咳，陛下方便说一下具体原因吗？  
胤：最早是在滁州的时候吧，刚开始他不待见我，我也看不上他（笑）。正巧那天我手下抓了一百来号盗匪，本来打算统统拉出去砍了的，倒没想到他会为了这事来找我。   
普：我先前没想出这个头，只盼着赶紧应付过去回京复命……可是人命关天，撞到我跟前我就不能装着没看见。说实话心里挺打鼓的，乱世里草菅人命的主我见多了，他第一眼看过去又不像个好相与的……  
胤：（大笑）当时我就看出来他其实特别怕我……我就故意板着脸吓唬他，想让他知难而退别给我添麻烦。结果他抖是抖得更厉害了，可就是死撑着不低头，睁大眼睛瞪我。那小眼神清亮清亮的，又倔强又认真，还带着点委屈害怕……我突然就心软得一塌糊涂。  
普：（嘀咕）你那时候哪里心软了！跟我说话的口气都那么凶……  
胤：哎，这个不能表现出来嘛……万一让你知道我爱惨了你，每次被你这么看着我都没咒念啥都能答应你，还不得把我的则平惯得更恃宠而骄了？  
普：明、明明是……每次好好办着正事结果莫名其妙被你拉上床，之后你总是拿“被你这么看着朕实在把持不住”出来说事！（扭头）我都已经很努力不去看你了！  
作者：噗……那啥我没笑韩王您听岔了！咱们还是说回滁州吧，后来事情是怎么发展的？  
胤：我就跟他说你觉得有冤情那你自己去审，其实也有点难为他的意思……结果他当真老老实实一个个问下来，从傍晚到天明，整整六个时辰愣是没合眼。我起先还觉得好笑，后来就……一面在心底埋汰他怎么这样傻，一面没办法不去注意他，迈不动腿挪不开眼。  
普：（笑）要不是他在旁边看着，我可能也没办法挺这么久……我是心底憋了一口气要给他看看呢。  
胤：全部审完正好是天光乍破的时候，我就见他松了口气，撑着桌子想站起来……结果这人已经连站都站不稳了，要不是我接得快他能一头栽地下去。  
普：我之前是不大待见他，不过等真被他揽住的时候，反倒感觉挺安心的……也可能只是因为我太困了（笑）。  
胤：他就这样（比划）靠在我怀里，弯起眼来冲我笑了笑。那是他头一次对我笑……滁州城上初升的日头把他整个人照得闪闪发亮，我简直连他有几根眼睫毛都能数清楚……不夸张地说当时我心跳就停了一拍，脑子里充满了各种愚蠢的念头。  
普：那时候不觉得，现在想想……（歪头）你抱我回去的路上，偷偷亲了我一口是吧？我就觉得眼皮上面有点发痒……  
胤：咳咳，这是没有的事。  
普：真没有？  
胤：（大笑）好吧，我看你睡得沉，就忍不住多亲了几下……把他送回帐子里休息，走到门口了我才反应过来刚才发生了什么……一时间真不知道是更想掐死他还是掐死自己。  
普：……那我还得谢赵大将军不杀之恩是不是？  
胤：乖，莫恼我……之前我也没跟男人好过，总得先转过弯来。  
作者：（恍然大悟）陛下，我知道二月十五那天晚上你为啥没把韩王骂回去了！因为你占过人家的便宜之后做·贼·心·虚~  
胤：……朕的柱斧呢？  
作者：别闹，咱们还是接着说说韩王的一双狐狸眼吧。陛下是更喜欢他含怒带嗔地瞪你的样子，还是更喜欢他温温软软地对你笑的样子？  
胤：（微笑）是他的话怎样都好。不过呢，我还是最喜欢看他窝在我怀里流眼泪求我别再接着要他了，那时候他眼里满满当当盛着的都是我的身影……我最爱他只看着我只想着我，全♂身♂全♂心只属于我一个人的样子。  
作者：陛下，通过把人弄♂哭来满足您的占有欲真的好吗？不如韩王下次憋着别掉金瓜子（大雾）试试？  
普：……那他会折腾得更久的。我早就想明白了，他就是想听我求他……（咬嘴唇）  
作者：好好不讨论这个了，咱们回到正题？  
普：唔，我最喜欢的是他的手臂吧？或者说，喜欢的是被他抱着的感觉。（脸红）很踏实，很温暖……好像他怀里就是一个天下，特别安全，没有任何东西能伤害到我。  
胤：（笑）他最喜欢我在做的时候把他抱起来转一圈，每次都搂紧我脖子叫得特别兴奋。  
作者：陛陛陛下您胳膊真有劲！  
胤：其实挺轻松的，他还没有两件步人甲摞一块沉……（搂腰）也不知道这么多甜点吃到哪里去了，真想把他养得胖一点，抱起来更舒服。  
作者：（面瘫脸）你说的步人甲是我知道的那个均重29KG的步人甲吗……虽然目测韩王身高应该不到一米七但是也……  
普：不到吗？我知道我比他矮很多，但是比你只差半头左右的样子……  
作者：少年醒醒，我只有一七二……差半头的话你顶天一六五啊！  
普：……哦。  
胤：其实这样就挺好的，比如我要在御座上抱着他做的时候，因为他脚够不着地，就会特别紧张捉着我不放……  
作者：那啥，陛下您确定人家在御·座（重音）上紧张的原因是脚够不着地？  
普：还因为……（低声）他会把我剥光，但是自己龙袍好好地穿着只把下摆撩开……特别耻好嘛。  
作者：我不该对你们俩会尊重国·家·机·器这件事有任何幻想的……（咆哮）下一问！  
35 对方性感的表情？  
胤：（不假思索）当然是被我做♂到♂哭！整个人蜷成小小一团，一边流眼泪一边软软地哀求我饶了他，明明想要逃开却又本能地往我怀里蹭……想到他这样脆弱的一面都是因为我才展现出来，只有我才能看见，简直就让人把持不住。想抱紧他再也不撒手，想逼出他更多更好看的表情……（笑着摇头）说句不像话的，真是连死在他肚皮上的心都有了。  
作者：……陛下我能问你一个问题吗？（痛心疾首脸）到底你是怎么把这个理应纯良的前五十问变成午夜场的！  
胤：（正色）别欺负朕没学问，你都用上“性感”这个词了，要是我们还在脖子以上，难道观众不会振臂高呼“裤脱看这”？  
作者：好吧你赢了。（咳咳）韩王的答案是“把我做到哭”吗？  
普：那种时候通常我不会注意他的表情。（扭头）而且就算看到，也只会觉得他很可恶吧……  
胤：（大笑）我还挺喜欢他这种口是心非的小模样，反正可以一直压着他做到对我说♂真♂话嘛。  
普：……  
作者：您确定这种情况下听到的是“真话”……所以，韩王其实想说的是“果然那样可恶的家伙就不会有性感的时候（＝。＝）”吗？  
普：倒也不是，他还是经常让我神魂颠倒的。比如大家喝酒喝到高兴的时候，他会带头把上衣脱了甩开，然后我就……没办法不去看他。  
作者：传说中的“太祖无事时，常召潘美辈禁中议政，或与之纵饮，至令宫女解衣，无复君臣之礼”吗？（嘿嘿）这时候韩王会不会吃醋？  
普：他们兄弟感情好，一帮大老爷们喝到光膀子其实也没什么……（失笑）虽然我还是会觉得，要是能把他现在的样子藏起来，不让别人看到就好了。  
作者：（精神抖擞）什么样子？  
普：唔，就是那种特别张扬恣意的样子吧，好像能放出光来。他会把冠冕都扔到地上，大口喝酒大声谈笑，说到激动的时候猛地抬起脸，满头长发旌旗一样甩到空中。夏天的时候会更好，因为天热能看到他淌汗，从额心一路划过鼻梁、脸腮、喉结，顺着赤/裸的胸膛滚下来……  
作者：“会走路的雄性荷尔蒙”？  
普：有点这个意思吧……（微笑）而且他还会唱情歌。  
作者：啥？  
胤：（揽住）怎么不说我每次都是搂着你唱的？  
作者：你们……你们两个有考虑过潘将军他们的感受吗……  
胤：好哥们之间勾肩搭背又怎么了？当然有则平在，我也不会去搂别人就是了……  
普：哼，不在你就可以搂了？  
胤：（摸下巴）以前还真没想过你在意这个……当然不会，以后都不会了。  
普：……嗯。  
作者：我还是很在意陛下喝高了之后会唱什么啊！  
胤：（唱）天上下雨地上流，富家娘子我不求。细皮嫩肉我不爱，我爱郎君会~放~牛~  
作者：喂这什么鬼！韩王你放过牛吗？  
普：要说放还真放过……我十五岁跟爹爹到真定之后就没再念过书了，每天除了帮着处理公文，也会下地干点农活。   
胤：（继续唱）摆三牲，求神灵，俺想配个俊相公。只要摊个俊相公，吃糠咽菜不嫌穷。一天愿挨三顿打。三天九顿不~嫌~疼~  
作者：这又是什么……韩王你家暴过他？（惊恐脸）  
普：噗怎么会，他不家暴我就不错了！  
胤：则平你也别愣着，酷爱来跟我一起唱！  
普：还是算了吧，今天没喝酒我有点放不开……  
作者：等等，韩王意思是说跟他们喝酒的时候你也……这还能不能好了！  
胤：他唱得可比我好听，错过了别后悔哟。  
作者：那、那我跪求韩王也来一个！  
普：……好吧。（唱）走头头的那个骡子哟，三盏盏的那个灯。带上了那个铃子哟，哇哇的那个声。你若是我的哥哥哟，招一招那个手。哎呀你不是我的哥哥哟，走你的那个路——  
胤：喂，我怎么不是了？  
普：乖快别闹了，我才是你哥哥。  
胤：你又不是没喊过我哥哥！  
普：那都做不得数……难不成我在床上喊几声你就真成我祖宗了？  
作者：停停！在变回午夜场之前，让我们进入下一问！  
【注：本问所引民歌来自网络，作者稍有修改。】  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
作者：每到这一问我觉得就有必要上上我基友说过的那句话，【注意是“心跳加速”不是“嗓子发干”】，两位——特别是陛下你——能够分清里面的差别吗？  
胤：（挑眉）你是希望朕脖子以上一次？  
作者：老是午夜场也腻歪啊，咱们要讲究荤素搭配营养均衡不是嘛。  
胤：（笑）我记得那一回……就是陈桥当天晚上，我装醉之前几个人最后在帐子里合计了一次……  
作者：喂你们不觉得这事破绽实在多得……以世宗陛下治军之严谨（ke）程度，我大周中原军/区总司令在出公差的时候居然带头酗酒大醉，国法何在？！  
普：都要造反了，就不要在意这些细节啦w  
（柴荣：朕的军规是细节？！）  
作者：但是最不科学的地方难道不是韩王你们几个居然能把这货给灌醉了吗？！  
胤：（正色）喂我又不是酒囊……自然也是会醉的。  
作者：话说陛下你听过这首著名的诗没：【能喝啤酒喝饮料，这货最多当小校；能喝白酒喝啤酒，这个孙子要调走；能喝半斤喝八两，这种人才得培养；能喝八两喝一斤，这样官家才放心；能喝一斤的喝一桶哪，回头提你做点检啊；能喝一桶的喝一缸哪，将来皇上你来当啊——】  
胤：哈哈哈这什么鬼！  
作者：话说方面大耳算个毛线造反FLAG，你柴老大应该做的明明是发现你帮他挡酒神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的时候就把你干掉……  
胤：喂你还要不要正经提问了？  
作者：要当然要，有话快说！  
胤：商量完之后大家各自散去干活，他故意落在最后。我本来以为他还有什么话要跟我说……  
作者：结果呢？  
胤：结果他半天没吭声，我正纳闷着呢，就见他……（微笑）踮起脚尖扑过来，“叭”地亲了我一口。你不知道，当时他一双眼亮晶晶的，简直能淌水。我回过神想跟他再亲热一会儿，结果他反倒脸一红推开我就往外跑……老夫老妻了，也不知道有啥不好意思的。  
普：（低声）你要真不想我能推开你？再说……再不走我怕有的事就没勇气去做了。  
胤：（揽住）后来我一个人躺下愣是睡不着，盯着帐子顶看了好久。脑子里翻来覆去地想，明天要是成事一切好说，要是成不了事……我也不能白白死在这里，我得带着他杀出去。去西北，去塞外，总之没有人认识我们的地方……到时候我牧马他放羊，怎么着都好……  
普：……你都没跟我说过。  
胤：（大笑）天哪，我这辈子都没再起过那么傻的念头。第二天早上被吵起来的时候，我想的就是如果造反不成，先一刀捅了你再自己抹脖子了。  
普：这样才正常，你要真跟我提起江湖浪荡深山隐居什么的，我肯定以为你有病。  
胤：你跟我生在这世上，本就是为了做一对乱臣贼子。  
作者：那啥你们俩把距离拉远一点，然后请韩王回答一下问题。  
普：对我来说，就是刚建国时出兵打李筠的那次。  
胤：真是……我本来觉得此行太凶险，想把他留在家里乖乖等我回来……万一真出了事，孬好给他一条后路。结果他死命扒住我不放，不让他跟着他能一哭二闹三上吊……我说就你这小身子骨，连件稍微重点的盔甲都穿不起来（作者：传说中的“若胜胄介乎？”），到那边能帮上什么忙？就是给我分心添乱……  
普：我不管我不管！反正你休想丢下我一个人跑去冒险！分兵守河阳什么的我才不去！我就要陪你一起死！  
胤：（严肃）则平，如果真到那一天……我需要你为了我、为了大宋活下去的时候，你会去的，我知道你会去。  
普：你……（眼眶通红）你这混账……  
作者：哎哟好了好了，没事说这个干嘛。咱们谈点高兴的话题，比如你们当时是怎么揍李老爷子的。  
胤：虽然结果很好，不过之前我是做了最坏的准备了……当时打的就是时间差，每天都是急行军不到累趴下不能停，走的还是太行八百里山路，最险的地方马都上不去……有时连我也觉得吃不消，更何况是他？大腿几乎每天都要磨破一次，白日咬着牙死撑到底不说一句不舒服，晚上擦药的时候却疼得龇牙咧嘴，眼泪都落到我手背上了还不肯哭出声来……我有几次真想干脆把他丢给后军得了，省的跟着我受这个罪……  
普：我没有拖你的后腿，你不能撇下我。  
胤：是，你没有。（低头亲额心）可是我心疼你。  
作者：咳咳，所以韩王心跳加速的原因是……大腿疼？  
普：你在想什么……我要说的是，太行路确实险得要命，而且到处都是石头根本跑不开马。当时是我们跟李筠在抢山头，谁先占了制高点谁就胜了一半。所以行军速度快不起来，大家都很着急上火。  
作者：这事后来是怎么解决的？  
普：当时他跳下马来，二话没吭先扛了两块大石自己背着。五月的太阳光打在他身上，转眼间全军都开了锅，人人抢着往前面去开路……我只觉得心要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了，反反复复想的都是，果然他就是我要找的人，我要的那个太平天下，他一定能给我。  
【太祖遂亲征。山路险峻多石不可行，太祖先于马上负数石，群臣六军皆负之，即日平为大道。  
——《宋史·李筠传》】  
作者：他给了吗？  
普：（笑）他确实给了。哪怕他给的不圆满，可是让我重选一次，我还是会心甘情愿地栽他手里，再搭上自己一辈子。  
胤：而我会给他更好的东西……他值得更好的。  
普：现在这样就很好，真的。元朗，我不敢贪更多了。  
作者：停，你们怎么又伤感起来了_(:з」∠)_还能不能愉快地下一问啦！  
【注：本问所引打油诗来自网络，作者稍有修改。】  
37 您曾向对方撒谎吗？您善于说谎话吗？   
胤：我不需要说谎，对他就更不会。  
作者：陛下不刷刷“帝王心术”之类的时髦值吗？  
胤：（失笑）一国之君每天要做的事情这么多，哪还顾得上搞那些卑鄙龌龊的小伎俩？那得对自己多没信心？（指）你去把那扇门打开。  
作者：啊？  
普：（笑着摇头）别这么理直气壮地指使女孩子干活，还是我去吧。  
作者：（眼泪汪汪）韩王你人真好……话说开门是要做什么？  
胤：（抬手，直指门外的空旷）这就如同我待人正直不曲的心！  
【汴京新宫成，御正殿坐，令洞开诸门，谓左右曰：「此如我心，少有邪曲，人皆见之。」  
——《宋史·太祖本纪》】  
作者：靠你还能再自恋点吗？你怎么不说开封的金山上光芒照四方，你就是那金色的太阳呢？  
普：其实有时候确实会觉得他很像太阳啊……有过人皆见，改之人皆仰。  
作者：……你《论语》读的真好。  
普：谢谢夸奖。  
作者：不过这种一秒切换脑残粉模式闹哪样！看着你俩我尴尬恐惧症要犯了好嘛！  
胤：（大笑）这说明他是真喜欢我。（揽住）则平从来不会跟我说瞎话……哪怕“尧舜之君”这种老掉牙的套语，他不真心觉得我做的对国家对百姓好，他也是不肯轻易说的。  
普：如果跟你都无法坦诚相待，那做这个宰相也没什么意思了。  
作者：对不起我还有最后一个问题——“皇弟忠孝全德”，这是你的真心话吗？  
普：……（苦笑）我当时确实很努力地想说服自己，也许传位给皇弟才是最好的做法……但好像没成功，至少我现在依然不认可兄终弟及这种方式。我写那封信的时候心里很乱，根本不知道还能跟他说些什么……如果告诉他我愿意接受他的决定，有朝一日他会让我回到他身边吗？我……我其实心里一直明白，只要我和他都还活着，就不会有那一天了……  
胤：则平……已经过去了，都过去了……  
普：嗯，我没事。（转脸）现在想想，称得上“真心话”的，也许只有最后八个字吧。  
作者：“知臣者君，愿赐昭鉴”吗？  
普：是。（低声）我已经不可能改变他的心意了，但至少……我希望他能明白我的心意。我不是为一己私利去挑拨他们兄弟感情的人……谁都可以这样看我，可如果他也……这么多年我做的所有事也就没有任何意义了……  
胤：我怎么可能会有那种想法？！（叹气）我还要怎么做才能给你安全感？则平，我当年确实说过一些过分的话，可你也知道我的脾气……我从来没真心这么想过。  
普：（笑）你说的是“你已经不是以前的你了，为什么一个宰相的位置就能让你变成这样”，是“你离间我们兄弟是什么居心，不要用你自己的不孝不友之心来猜度朕”，还是“我已经忍你忍到头了，你给我滚出汴京城去，再也别回来”？  
胤：……  
普：元朗，我相信你说的是气话。可是那又怎么样？因为你生我的气，所以明知什么话最能伤到我，可你还要这么说。难道这还不能说明问题吗？你在乎我根本还没有我在乎你的一半，至少当年没有。  
胤：则平，我……  
普：你气撒完了，心里痛快了，转头把这些事都忘了。然后你觉得没什么大不了，咱俩还能像什么都没发生过一样好下去。可是你不知道……（指胸口）我心眼就这么小，划过刀子流过血，伤疤就一直在。我可以为了你不去看它，可是它再也长不好了，你知道吗？它不可能还是原来的模样……  
胤：我知道……我知道你心里难受……（搂紧）对不起，都是我的错……  
作者：（捂脸）我觉得明明是我的错……再也不要多嘴跟你们提赵二了！（摔）  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？   
胤：领兵上战场，跟弟兄们喝酒打猎，和家人在一起。  
作者：……于是陛下的“幸福”其实跟您旁边这位没关系吗？  
胤：怎么会？他一直都在我身边啊。无论什么时候，想他了，需要他了，只要转一下身就能看见他……永远不用担心找不到人。  
作者：（默默将“可是后来你把他弄丢了”咽回去）我觉得吧，这个问题针对的是您两位之间的事。  
胤：（毫不犹豫）那当然是跟他做/爱的时候。  
作者：果然……我就不该对你有什么幻想……  
胤：（笑）可是我们在这方面真的挺合拍，他平常看着正经，其实挺放得开的……什么姿势都肯摆，该叫就叫该哭就哭，从来不矫情。要是太久没做了，他还会主动过来撩我……每到这时候我都能做得他一天下不了床，而且还是他自找的。  
作者：你这种拉着下属当床/伴的黑心老板最讨厌了！敢给韩王多发一份工资吗？  
胤：朕已经对他以身相许了喂！（严肃脸）夫妻之间财产不必分这么清楚吧。  
普：（失笑）既然他人都是我的，我也算是富甲天下……也不需要更多了。  
作者：（绝望脸）你要告诉我你最幸福的事也是跟这货上/床吗？  
普：……当然不止这个。  
作者：求详细！求不脖子以下！  
普：嗯……冬天早上醒来，发现自己被他卷在怀里，热度从他身上源源不断地传过来。抬起眼来看他熟睡的侧脸，看着看着不由得也泛起困来，就又睡着了。  
作者：（眼神发亮）之后呢？  
普：有朝会的时候被他亲醒，没有朝会的时候……一般是被做醒。  
作者：噗好吧……春天呢？  
普：宫里经常赏花宴射，他每次总要亲手挑一枝开得最盛最漂亮的，剪下来给我簪在发冠上。（笑）因为随驾的都是自家弟兄，所以他们总是起哄起得特别厉害……他也不避避嫌……  
胤：我就是要让他们都知道，该喊你一声嫂子。  
作者：咳咳，夏天呢？  
普：天气特别热，对着公文心浮气躁看不下去的时候，他就会派人去取冰镇过的瓜果来。两个人对着坐，你一口我一口，慢慢吃完。凉沁沁的，好像能一直甜到心里面。窗外的蝉声，在日光下拉得特别悠扬。  
作者：那秋天呢？  
普：唔……在政事堂里忙了一天，吃饭的时候突然发现自己比旁人多了只螃蟹，而且剥得特别拙劣，一看就是出于……  
胤：（哀怨）为了给相公一个惊喜，小的可是练了好几天。  
普：我很高兴。（拍拍）我都吃完了。  
胤：话说……我没想到宝贝你记住的都是这些小事。  
普：（笑）大事是什么？所谓治国平天下……即使皇帝不是你，那些大事我也会去做的。可这些小事，才是我跟你过日子……才显得出来，我不只把你当君上，还把你当我男人。  
胤：则平（づ￣3￣）づ╭～  
作者：等等，我可以把韩王的话理解成“无论春夏秋冬风霜雨雪，只要和这个人在一起，我就觉得很幸福”吗？  
普：是这样的。  
作者：怎么说呢……我觉得你很容易满足。  
普：我已经得到了足够的东西……你看，我喜欢他，就能够和他朝夕相对、耳鬓相亲。我喜欢被他疼着、宠着，他就真的把我捧在了手心里面。我为什么还要贪求更多？  
作者：（终于没忍住）可后来也是他亲手把你摔碎在地上！  
胤：喂，不是说好了不提这个？  
普：……后来的事是后来，可当初的幸福也不是假的。我一直记得……我跟他第一次做过之后，第二天早上他摸着我的头发问我想吃什么……  
胤：哎呀，那都是多少年前的事情了，还说这个……  
普：（笑）我不知怎么想的，顺口就说了朱雀街的包子，结果他大清早的真跑了大半个开封城去买。当时天特别冷，他推门回来的时候满头满脸都是雪，笨手笨脚地从怀里把油纸包往外掏……  
胤：那时候年轻，特别傻……你就是让我从五丈河边上往里跳，估计我也会去的。  
普：后来每次想到这件事，都觉得我还可以再爱他好多年……我认得他有十七年了，这样的事太多太多，不是说忘就能忘，说放下就能放下的。  
作者：我明白了。  
39 曾经吵架么？   
40 都是些什么吵架呢？   
作者：来我先禁一下赵光义，恍恍惚惚红红火火你们可以开始吵架了！  
胤：（笑）撇开这个话题，我们就不吵架了。  
作者：逗我呢？舌头还有磕到牙的时候，谁家小两口过日子从来不吵不闹的？  
普：我们一般不管那个叫吵架，就是……（忍不住笑）讨论国事。  
作者：来来，给亲爱的观众朋友们（划掉）我想死你们了（划掉）讲讲你俩是怎么讨♂论的。  
胤：哎呀，他总是不知怎的就跟我拗着干，非得我陪尽小心把他哄满意了。  
普：什么嘛，我告诉你，明明是他总是不知怎的就犯浑，非得我拐弯抹角把他扭回来。  
胤：我这个官家当得一点都不自在！想要什么东西他让底下人一级级地卡着不给我！  
普：你真想要什么东西谁敢拦着……分明是他们办事慢拿我顶缸好不好？  
胤：办事慢也是你这个宰相领导不力！你敢说【事下尚书省，尚书省下本部，本部下本曹，本曹下本局，覆奏。又得旨，复依，方下制造，乃进御】这套东西不是你搞出来拘束我的？  
普：（翻白眼）这明明是前代制度，怎么说是我搞出来的？  
作者：等等，话说陛下那次到底是想要啥？孟永日牌宝具“虎子の七度空间”？  
普：噗说到孟昶的七宝夜壶……某人砸的时候我还心疼来着，太败家了……  
胤：这么奢侈腐败的东西不该砸掉吗？！话说谁特么对着这种玩意儿尿得出来！  
普：可上面镶嵌的七宝是无辜的_(:з」∠)_你手劲那么大一斧头下去都碎掉真的好可惜。  
胤：（扶额）我是短着你吃还是短着你穿了？宝贝咱眼界能放宽点吗？  
普：你就不能让我对那些珍珠玛瑙水晶琥珀物伤其类一下……  
胤：……我书读得少你莫驴我，成语用对了吗？  
普：不、不要在意这些细节啦！反正我看到你对它们这么粗暴我肉疼就是了（扭头）。  
胤：咳咳，你听我说。老孟这人呢他年纪大了……  
（孟昶：靠老赵你什么意思？我只比你媳妇儿大三岁好不好！）  
胤：再加上私生活那么不检点，他一定肾亏。  
（孟昶：靠你们俩夜夜笙歌的死基佬才会肾亏！）  
胤：肾亏就会有各种毛病，比如尿频尿急尿不尽。然后办事的时候他手再一抖就容易对不准是吧，他那夜壶的口多小我们都见过，你想想那些珍珠玛瑙水晶琥珀会遇到什么……  
（孟昶：……）  
普：等等，别再说了……（自暴自弃脸）官家砸得好砸得妙砸得呱呱叫行了吧！  
胤：（得意地笑）乖~  
普：可是你明知道那玩意儿不干净，干嘛还要用自己随身的斧头去砸它？  
胤：……卧槽这日子还能不能过了！（摔）  
作者：喂你们俩居然会为了这种事吵起来……你们真是我见过的最无聊的人（。咳咳言归正传，陛下那回想要的东西到底是什么？  
胤：朕就是想要他们造一个薰笼而已！三天都没弄好，难道朕不应该生气吗？  
普：走官方路子当然慢了，我都说了下班的时候可以顺路去帮他买一个，也不知道他闹什么别扭就不肯答应。  
胤：外面卖的东西哪有自家做的好！好不容易当上皇帝结果还不如在民间的时候，那我造反干什么？  
普：（叹气）我说官家，咱们造反是为了让大宋千秋万世吧。  
胤：废话，难道是为了让大宋变成五代之后第六代不成？  
普：所以有的事得从咱俩开始立规矩嘛。虽然这个制度现在看起来是有点麻烦……  
胤：你确定这只是“有点”麻烦？  
普：但是当你的子孙后代打算奢侈腐败的时候，如果他们像你一样怕麻烦，他们就会半途而废。如果他们不怕麻烦也没关系，这个过程里台谏的人有足够的时间拍砖拍到他们半途而废。  
胤：……你说得好有道理，那我就再等等吧。  
作者：（摸下巴）陛下最后等了多长时间？  
胤：五六天？不过成品让我很满意。之前好几天晚上他都会抱着公文回来，一看就到大半夜……我忍无可忍，刚拿到东西就在里面点了助兴的香，果然他就没撑住直接坐我大腿上搂脖子了……  
普：那段时间我是真忙……哎，早知道就让他们再拖几天了。  
作者：是什么给了我你们会讨论真正的国事的错觉！（馆长脸）下一问！  
41 （吵架）之后如何和好？   
作者：从上两问来看，和好对你们俩来说不是问题吧？  
胤：（笑）夫妻又没有隔夜仇，观点达成一致自然就好了。  
普：他虽然有时候犯轴，不过还挺听劝的。（托腮）官家都低头了，我为啥还要跟他拧着？投桃报李才是过日子嘛。  
作者：然后你们就又没羞没臊地过上了有时三次有时两次的幸福生活……访谈这么没爆点不成啊，不如我们来聊聊开宝九年赵大官家在洛阳……  
胤：你今天成心要跟朕过不去吗？  
作者：……是怎么和前妻重温鸳梦的。我是真的很好奇陛下你到底跪穿了几块搓衣板，才把韩王的门敲开了？  
普：（冷笑）他摸进我家的时候根本就没敲门好吗？  
胤：则平，我……我是想给你一个惊喜来着。  
普：（叹）好吧，至少“惊”字你做到了。  
胤：老实说我当时是挺恼怒的，我本来以为那三年里我有多想他，他就该有多想我……可是他的反应让我觉得完全不是那么回事。他太冷淡了……他从来没对我那么冷淡过。  
普：我觉得我居然还能跟他说话，已经是超水平发挥了。（苦笑）说真的出外以后我根本不能想以前的事，一想起来就浑身发抖，生理性的恶心……像生了场大病一样。后来强迫自己不再去想，本以为终于能沉下心做点节度使该做的事情了，可又让我看见他就这么站在我面前……有那么一会儿就好像我整颗心又给人掏出来掰开揉碎了一次……  
胤：（拥入怀中）原谅我，我不知道你这么伤心……我是真不知道……  
普：元朗，你什么都不知道。（低头）我最受不了的是他还用那种“什么都没发生过”的口气对我说话，还居高临下地要求我跟他和好……他到底把我当什么？我其实就是他喜欢的一个玩意儿，招之即来挥之即去……  
胤：我从来没有这么想过。（沉声）你不要为了跟我赌气就这样轻贱自己……则平，我不要你这样。你是我最心爱之人，一直都是。  
普：这句话，你从来没跟我说过。（笑）你召见大臣问有没有我把柄的时候没说，你开大朝会下诏罢免我的时候没说，你把我赶出东京城的时候没说，甚至你到洛阳来找我的时候也没这么说……从前我们俩好得像一个人，哪怕不说心里都有。可后来……你都不对我好了，我怎么知道你心里有呢。  
胤：我……  
普：你在洛阳是怎么跟我说的？说你不计较我以前跟你和你的好弟弟对着干了，所以我就该三呼万岁感恩戴德求官家临幸？  
胤：我没有这个意思……  
普：国事上你做了决定，我认输。我遗憾没能说服你，可我不会因为这个就心生怨恨。可感情的事要另算，你没当皇帝的时候我就认得你，我总有情不自禁不管你当官家的时候。什么雷霆雨露俱是君恩，我做不到。凭什么你觉得我碍眼的时候就把我往泥里踩，觉得没我不行的时候又要我把被你踩过的事都忘掉？你说你爱我……（哭腔）我爱你，所以我一句重话都舍不得对你说；你既然爱我，为什么还要那么对……唔……  
（那是一个很深很长的亲吻，像一起笑过的那个冬夜的积雪那么深，像史册上千年流转的时光那么长。）  
胤：（抬手擦眼泪）以前都是我不好，是我自作自受……再给我一个机会，让我把那些做错的事都改过来，好不好？  
普：……好。  
作者：天啊你俩这个相处模式_(:з」∠)_听过这首歌吗？（唱）“当初是你要分开分开就分开/现在又要用真爱把我哄回来/爱情不是你想买想买就能卖/让我挣开让我明白放手你的爱”。  
胤：哈哈哈这什么鬼！  
普：噗这个调子还……挺新奇的。  
作者：不要在意这个，话说当年在洛阳你们和好了没？场面也这么激烈吗？  
胤：（咳咳）我那次到最后是急火攻心……差点就对他用强了，差点。  
普：然后我就没出息地……哭了。当时是他把我按在怀里，我就揪着他胸口的衣服哭，哭得特别厉害怎么都停不下来，三年份的眼泪都抛在那儿了……哎呀好丢脸(*/ω＼*)  
胤：看到他这样我脑子终于清醒过来。（叹气）说起来特别俗套，我是在失去他之后才意识到他对我有多重要的。可是之前只是隐隐约约意识到“你没有他不行”，到那时候……我突然明白了被我亲手放弃的到底是什么。  
作者：是什么？  
普：我还爱他，我没有办法不爱他……可是我已经不相信他爱我了，在那个时候。  
胤：（搂住拍拍）然后我在洛阳剩下的时间都花在哄他上了，要是迁都的事成了我们还能再处一段……哎，不说这个。  
作者：来来，谈谈你是怎么哄人的。  
胤：我娶了他过门。  
作者：啥？！你再说一遍？  
胤：三书六聘都走齐了，虽然观礼的人没几个。酒席在我爹娘面前办的，刚下来的时候老爷子为这个差点打断我的腿，说肯定是我仗着身份欺负人家，拐带他干儿子不走正道。（大笑）不过真没想到，娘生前就看出我们俩有意思了，难得她一直没说破。  
普：（轻声）其实……我娘也看出来了，她一度想把我赶出家门。  
胤：你从来没跟我说过……季和有段时间跟你特别拧，也是因为这个？  
普：不全是。其实更主要是为了我压着不让他赴调……三弟是觉得我这个当哥哥的太不近人情了。  
胤：确实有点……他是你弟弟，按说直接从京官做起都没问题……以前也是我没注意这面，现在想想，就算别处不帮忙，三年一赴调的惯例你也不该拘着他……  
普：元朗，一件翠羽衣服其实花不了什么钱，搁在富贵人家只是寻常。可你为什么不许永庆穿？  
胤：……因为她是我的女儿。我自己要为天下守财，所以我不能惯着她，我做不了一个溺爱孩子的父亲。  
普：你说得对。正因为季和是我弟弟，所以我必须拘着他。如果我开了徇私的先例，十年之后，百年之后……每一任宰相都要提携自己的亲友族人，那大宋朝堂会变成什么样子？相形之下，我宁可矫枉过正。往私里说，无才无德骤居高位反而会害了三弟，他后来到底还是理解了我让他在地方上多历练的苦心……就算不理解，我还是要这么做的。  
胤：（握住手）则平，我……我何德何能……  
普：官家，你是我官人啊。（笑）我记得你背着我走进你家老宅的时候，我当时……  
胤：这辈子娶到你，我三生有幸。  
普：是，我也觉得我简直要把来生来世的福气都用完了。  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？   
胤：我想跟他谈场真正的恋爱，不牵扯到家国天下的那种。  
普：（笑）最好他别再是我顶头上司了，我也挺想搞点自己的事业。  
胤：那就做合作伙伴？  
普：好啊。  
作者：不如我们来讨论讨论择偶标准如何？假如没遇到对方你会选择什么样的人搭伙过日子？  
胤：（毫不犹豫）对我家人好，孝敬爸妈友爱弟妹教育孩子都做到。无条件支持我的事业，带出去不给我丢脸，我不在的时候撑得起场子。脸和身材对我胃口，我想做的时候好好配合我做到尽兴。  
作者：真是传统大男子主义口味_(:з」∠)_“下得了厨房登得了庙堂上得了龙床”吗？等等，我怎么觉得这设定有点眼熟……  
胤：（大笑）确实，你把他性转一下就完全是我的理想型。唯一的遗憾就是他不能给我生孩子……不过搁在我们那时候，这完全不是个问题。  
作者：我就不吐槽古代婚姻制度了……说到转世当然要搁在我们的社会讨论，别逃避话题。  
胤：我其实不是那么在乎有没有孩子的人，（摸下巴）再说，能用你们的科技解决的问题都不是问题，对不对？  
作者：你说得好有道理……  
胤：不过要是他真能转成个姑娘就再好不过了，你不知道我每次有多想做到他怀孕……  
普：好啦别听他瞎扯，他不喜欢我这型的，他看上的都是花骨朵一样的小姑娘。  
作者：这我知道！丧心病狂的“女婿比岳丈小一岁，后妈比继子小一岁”の大宋朝伦理事件！  
胤：不不不，这跟年龄没关系，以我当时那身份真不好找个回头人再嫁的好嘛！  
作者：【四娶皆再醮妇】的郭威叔在看着你……回头人知冷知热的有啥不好？  
普：噗打住吧，继续说下去他该恼羞成怒地问我在他前面找过谁了……  
胤：我一般更喜欢比我小的没错，可是事情不能这么算……则平，我遇见你之前根本就没想过会跟个男人一起过。相比之下，年龄根本就不是什么问题。  
普：嗯，我知道。  
胤：不过确实……要是你转世之后比我小就好了！简直想想你怎么喊我哥就能硬……  
作者：停！打住，打住，我们还是讨论韩王的择偶标准好了！  
普：我理想的伴侣身上应该有些我自己没有的东西。怎么说呢……洗衣服做饭辅导孩子写作业甚至给女儿梳小辫我都会，（笑）我需要一个能帮我换电灯泡拎煤气罐教我儿子打架的男人。  
作者：咳咳，一般像你这样有老婆有孩子的人士会被默认成直男吧？  
普：（叹气）我不想把责任都推到我们那时的环境上……我给我的家庭做了我能做的，但是确实有缺憾，一直都有。如果在你们的社会，我绝不会找一个姑娘结婚的，那是害人家。  
作者：你什么时候意识到这点的，遇到他之前还是之后？  
普：大概是我一个人在西北打拼的时候，我知道我不该那么想，在洛阳家里面有我的母亲我的妻子和我的女儿……我不知道自己是一生下来就喜欢男人，还是因为小时候见了太多战乱，才会渴望强势的、能给自己带来安全感的另一半。军队里这种事其实不少，但我在他之前没找过别人……我本来以为可以坚持一辈子的。  
作者：咱们说点轻松的，你是怎么把他给掰弯的？这人简直比开封铁塔还直好嘛！  
普：（笑）我不知道……他在开封城外那场大雪里亲我的时候真像做梦一样，我做梦都不敢这么做。在滁州那段时间，我听他爹讲了好多他的事情，我心里头已经惦记上他了。要是打那以后不再跟他碰面，可能我也就慢慢断了念想……但是他没给我这个机会。  
作者：所以你完蛋了。  
普：（闭眼睛）是，我整个人都砸他手里了。  
胤：（轻声）别瞎说，你明明是把自己砸进了我心里。（笑着摇头）本来如果没你，我左拥右抱佳丽三千有什么不好？可是她们都不如你啊。  
作者：陛下当时又是怎么着就弯了？  
胤：我第一眼见他就发现他跟别人不太一样……一般我习惯跟人拉关系都是当兄弟一样处，但对他好像就行不通。这种距离感让我挺难受的，我满心里盘算的都是怎么让他跟我近一点，再近一点。爹头七那天，晚上我一人站在院子里，头顶上月亮透心的冷。我当时发了疯一样想他，妈/的就算他也是男人我也认了，我必须得把他弄到我身边来捆着。  
作者：噗我该庆幸你俩是双箭头所以没搞出人间惨剧来吗？  
普：……我早跟你说过，他就是流氓山匪作风。  
胤：怎么，夫人对这点不满意？  
普：我哪敢啊？（蹭）大王你在哪座宝山落草，奴家就去哪儿给你压寨如何？  
作者：你、你们……(*/ω＼*)下一问好吗！  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？   
44 您的爱情表现方式是？   
胤：我印象最深的是那次，汴京城里传我要造反传得满城风雨的时候……  
作者：然后陛下就被您家那位“天下第一的长公主殿下”拎着擀面杖打出家门去了？  
【及将北征，京师间喧言：“出军之日，当立点检为天子。”富室或挈家逃匿于外州，独宫中不之知。太祖闻之惧，密以告家人曰：“外间汹汹如此，将若之何？”太祖姊或云即魏国长公主，面如铁色，方在厨，引面杖逐太祖击之，曰：“大丈夫临大事，可否当自决胸怀，乃来家间恐怖妇女何为邪！”太祖默然而出。  
——宋·司马光《涑水记闻》】  
胤：对，（大笑）蓉蓉真是我亲妹。  
作者：“吾儿素有大志，今果然”的太后娘娘教养出来的姑娘嘛，你们简直造反世家标配！  
胤：我给她激得脑袋一热就单枪匹马找韩瞪眼喝酒去了，当时京城兵权另一半握在这人手里，我得让他相信自己没有造反的意思。还有什么比摆出上门任你宰割的姿态更有诚意？大家说客套话的时候不觉得，出了他家门我才发现自己满背上都是冷汗。我当时甚至连跟手下人通气都没顾上……  
【太祖将北征，过韩通饮。通子欲弑之，通力止乃已。  
——宋·王巩《闻见近录》】  
作者：靠在这种情况下你们两边人居然没有提前开场把汴京城练到血流成河？怎么做到的？  
普：唉，当时他谁都没给说一声，我知道他去干啥的时候整个人都懵了。石守信他们还一拨拨派人跑过来问我怎么办，我怎么知道该怎么办？！我能说你们盯紧韩府时刻准备着冲进去给你们老大收尸？我只能端出“啊我早就和节帅商量过了屁大点事”的脸让他们镇定点，别一副上不了台盘的样子生怕老百姓不知道我们想造反……  
胤：（拉住手）那时候都是他一个人把可能出的乱子给弹压下来了，回到家他把这中间的事儿跟我一交代，我是真觉得他有大将之风……（笑）可等到晚上只有两个人的时候他就撑不住了，扑到我怀里一边哭一边骂我，在我肩膀上咬的印子过了整两月才消下去。  
普：你不该被骂吗！你什么时候能真把自己的命当回事！（扭头）一直到征李筠的时候他还是这个德性，贪功冒险逞英雄，口口声声说不让我跟着是为我好，我快被他给气炸了！  
胤：乖啦乖啦，我不是最后让你跟着去了嘛。  
普：╭(╯^╰)╮  
胤：（抱住）就是在那次，我突然意识到他是真把我放在心上了。  
作者：你们知道刚才这段让我想起了什么吗？【梁王邀太祖入城，置酒上源驿，夜半以兵攻之。太祖左右有先脱归者，以难告夫人，夫人神色不动，立斩告者，阴召大将谋保军以还。迟明，太祖还，与夫人相向恸哭，因欲举兵击梁】。  
胤：哈哈，我觉得我还是比李晋王更有福气，他的夫人好是好，可是恐怕惦记着他另一位夫人多一些……我夫人心里头可是只有我一个。  
作者：你说得没错，我的一个基友特别萌那俩妹子百合。  
普：噗薛子平修史修到这段的时候还跟我和余庆吐槽过呢……哎？  
胤：（扯进怀里）别当我的面叫别的男人叫这么亲密！我不准！  
普：……朋友之前不以字相称要怎么办？  
胤：狗/屁朋友！他只把你当朋友会上赶着跟我说现在这么伤你将来我一定会后悔？（作者：吕副相说得没错啊_(:з」∠)_）他只把你当朋友会你这头罢相他那头也跟着装病要辞官不干？我当年是瞎了眼才让吕余庆给你当副手，早在他主动跟我说应该让你当掌书记的时候，我就该意识到这人想扒老子的墙脚！  
普：我根本没……  
胤：还有那个宋什么来着？你说只是同乡，真只是同乡他能每回休沐都巴巴地往你家里跑？不是光义特地跑来告诉我，你是不是就打算一直瞒着了！还有李崇矩，我跟他一起在世宗幕府里呆过，这人平时从来不沾惹麻烦，我自己闺女要嫁给他儿子他都不肯要，他到底是什么时候跟你好到能论儿女亲家的地步的？还有……  
普：你有完没完？（忍无可忍）我帮你说，还有你的宝贝弟弟行了吧！  
胤：我……你等着我这就去打断那小浑球的腿！  
作者：陛下是现场演绎您的爱情表现方式吗？  
普：（面瘫脸）不，只是我这两天忘了带他去打狂犬疫苗了，我的错。  
胤：则平你怎么能这么说！  
普：不，我可以（。  
作者：噗咱们还是接着聊回主题吧，陛下赶紧再说一件事哄哄韩王就好。  
胤：这个……开宝五年的时候，黄河决口，大水成灾。我当时整个人都着急上火，不知道该怎么办才好。罪己诏下了都没用，我最后只好拉着他问我到底是哪里做错了。  
作者：你们那时候有些天人感应的想法也正常，不过我觉得韩王应该不信这个？  
胤：对，他特别安静地看着我。他说从我登基以来就一直做得很好，【有弊必去，闻善必行】。如果苦雨成灾是因为时政之误，那也不是我的错，是他的错。当时我们的关系其实已经……已经有裂痕了，可他那几句话还是能让我的心踏实下来。  
作者：我以为罢相是明年的事？  
普：（平淡）总得有个过程的，他去年就召集百官打算罢免我，没走到最后一步就是。满朝上下都知道我和他不像以前一样了。  
胤：后来我再回想的时候，才觉出来他待我的心一直没变过。我……我明明更喜欢他自信耀眼的样子，我不知道自己是怎么把他逼成那个“贤相”的。他对我太温柔了，到最后我会觉得他理所当然就该迁就我，却忘了他骨子里和我一样，也是撞了南墙不回头的死硬。  
作者：他把你给惯坏了。  
胤：是这样的。我披了那件黄袍子在身上太久，已经忘掉怎么脱下它再去爱人。直到后来我到洛阳找他的时候才意识到自己不能再继续那样下去，否则……否则我恐怕会真的永远失去他。  
普：不会的。（苦笑）你死得太及时了，哪怕你没再去找我，这辈子我也只能是你的人。你知道我那十六年是怎么过来的？这大宋天下，每寸山河都是你。  
胤：……我知道。  
（他的主君低头吻上他，唇齿交换的气息温缓绵长。）  
（此处应插播广告若干。）  
作者：咳咳，不好意思打扰了。在下突然发现，貌似韩王还没正经回答过问题。  
普：（笑）那我也说两件事？  
作者：求之不得！  
普：乾德二年的时候，他起先把范师他们给罢了，然后正打算拜我为相……  
作者：我知道，陛下罢相一时爽，结果没人给你的委任状签名了是吧。不是我说，贵朝的开国史在某些方面真是充满了各种草台班子感……  
胤：喂喂有这么严重吗？  
作者：（严肃脸）陛下听过这首诗吗：【仓卒陈桥事变时，都知不与恐难辞。黄袍不是寻常物，谁信军中偶得之】。  
普：噗这条是我没想到，跟周太祖当年一样直接扯面黄旗确实显得更无辜。  
胤：哈哈反正这种事就是骗君子不骗小人，再说……（搂腰）你辛辛苦苦亲自量♂身按我的尺♂寸去裁的衣服，不穿一次多可惜？  
作者：你俩够了……还有当时你们回军的时候，走到城北陈桥门的时候居然事先没打点过！守卫拒绝给你们开门有没有！  
胤：啊，我当时是觉得有点拙计，不过则平脑子转得比我快嘛……他告诉我说汴京这座城最大的特点就是四周旮旯都是门。  
普：所以我们绕了一小圈从封丘门进去了，结果有区别？  
作者：……那等你们该登基的时候呢？打算把小皇帝被禅让，结果根本自家连禅位诏书都没准备的造反派先生们？  
普：(*/ω＼*)别跟我提这个！元朗拿这个笑话了我一年！  
胤：哈哈，这时就觉得陶谷那种投机分子也是有用处的。  
【初，太祖将受禅，未有禅文，穀在旁，出诸怀中而进之曰：「已成矣。」太祖甚薄之。尝自曰：「吾头骨法相非常，当戴貂蝉冠尔。」盖有意大用也，人多笑之。  
——《宋史·陶谷传》】  
作者：好歹人家拯救你和你媳妇儿于尴尬恐惧症之中（什么鬼），这样恩将仇报（？）地鄙视陶先生的人品大丈夫？  
胤：笔杆子就好好地当笔杆子用，他在翰林院我也没短了他啥。旧主尚在就琢磨着怎么攀附新朝，这种人还想坐我家宝贝的相位？  
作者：我还是觉得陶先生要求进步无可厚非……好吧扯回来，封后……那啥，拜相的时候事情是怎么解决的？  
普：当时他直接就说“多大点事拿过来我给你签得了”，这样当然不行啊……  
胤：他就非得端着嫌我不符合程序，显得他攀扯关系似的……我是他官家，我认了他是我的人，还有什么比这更名正言顺的？还是说他非要范老头……  
普：说话尊重点。  
胤：好好，非要范老承认他不可？（笑）有时我真不明白他的小脑袋瓜里哪来的那么多莫名其妙的坚持。  
普：他跟我说“你男人都认准了只要你一个”，“无论什么时候你背后有我”，“不要害怕自己在朝堂上立不住”……我真觉得心里甜滋滋的。可还是不行，该宰相签的东西就是不能让官家来。  
胤：（摸下巴）你看，他有点跟我对着干的意思了。  
普：元朗，所谓国君与士大夫共治天下，本来就是各有各的职分。我从来没想过要真的约束你什么，但是从制度上来说，君王本不应该完全凌驾在宰相和台谏之上，我们需要能让你和你的子孙后代不肆意妄为的权力。我们需要这个。  
胤：虽然承认这个让我有点不爽……但是你说得没错，道理比我大。  
作者：所以最后这个委任状风波是怎么搞定的？  
胤：他一直磨着我，最后只好拿到翰林院去问谁有办法。结果窦仪想起来我什么时候顺手给光义封过一个同平章事，就让他充了前宰相的数。  
作者：我觉得这是二官家自己上位前唯一能给他心上人当顶头上司的机会了……啊大官家莫瞪我，咱们继续讨论正题！正题！  
普：还有就是刚入开宝年的时候，那天我刚进政事堂就被一群人围上来，七嘴八舌地跟我说官家为了我把谁谁的大牙都给敲掉了……我第一反应是自己还没睡醒……  
【（宋太祖开宝元年十月）甲戌，屯田员外郎雷德骧责授商州司户参军。德骧判大理寺，其官属与堂吏附会宰相，擅增减刑名，德骧愤惋求见，欲面白其事，未及引对，即直诣讲武殿奏之，辞气俱厉，并言赵普强市人第宅，聚歛财贿。上怒，叱之曰：「鼎铛犹有耳，汝不闻赵普吾之社稷臣乎！」引柱斧击折其上齶二齿，命左右曳出，诏宰相处以极刑。既而怒解，止用阑入之罪黜焉。德骧，同州人也。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》】  
作者：这种“连铁锅都有耳朵，你丫骂人前打听他男人是谁了吗”的台词……陛下是怎么克服自己的羞耻心说出来的……  
胤：（挑眉）是什么给了你朕有那种无谓的东西的错觉？  
作者：总裁你好！总裁我们做朋友吧！  
普：然后他还让人把雷员外架到我面前说要杀要剐随便……（笑着摇头）我真是第一次觉得自己招人恨不是没原因的。  
胤：（轻声）那你害怕了吗？  
普：我怕他们做什么？我的背后有你。  
作者：（忍不住）可是当雷先生的公子再来告你的时候，他可就不站在你背后了。  
普：嗨，老子英雄儿好汉，我之前是没想到……不过没有雷家父子，也会有别人不是？开宝六年的时候他就是干等着有人来告我呢，什么话都能让他扯出花儿来信不？  
胤：则平，我当时……  
作者：好啦别再车轱辘这个，我比较感兴趣的是后来雷老英雄听说他弟要重新用你，上朝的时候当场“啪叽”一声手板就掉了什么的……  
普：（大笑）我是不知道我在当时已经这么祸国殃民了。不过这样挺好，哪怕不能真去迫害忠良，能吓唬吓唬他们也是好的。  
作者：您这种奸妃妖后画风真的好吗？我突然理解你为什么被王夫之拖出来往死里黑了……  
胤/普：我乐意（他）这样！  
作者：噗好吧我祝你们俩昏君奸臣天长地久！这问已经拖得够长的了，最后请两位就用一句话总结“我的爱情表现方式”吧，来来~  
胤：可以托六尺之孤，可以寄百里之命。  
普：女为悦己者容，士为知己者死。  
作者：等等，二官家的年龄（身高？）就这样被他哥给黑了真的好吗……  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？   
胤：（毫不犹豫）没有那种时候。  
普：必须回答吗？我不是很想面对这个问题……  
胤：（揽住）则平，我想知道。  
普：啊？  
胤：只有知道我自己曾经在什么地方伤到了你，才有弥补的可能。哪怕不能让你心里的伤口完全愈合，至少可以提醒我再也不要做那样的蠢事。  
普：……（轻笑）好吧。  
作者：（八卦，不，狗腿脸）韩王请讲！  
普：其实要说我和他具体什么时候开始不像从前那么好了，我还真说不上来。  
作者：在这个问题上，我CP党魁张其凡先生曾经曰过：【纵观太祖与赵普的关系，在显德、建隆、乾德年间，即公元956至967年内，是亲密无间的】。也就是说你们俩是从开宝年间开始裂的，他说得对吗？  
普：大体上没错吧……其实我觉得起先还好，开宝二年跟他北伐虽然没取得预期战果，可那段日子还是快活得像做梦一样。  
胤：（笑）我都觉得自己变年轻了，好像又回到一方节帅带着他攻城略地的时候……当年我们什么都没有，想都不敢想能一步步走到现在。可是当年我们有大把大把的热情，真是恨不能成天到晚黏在一起，好像每天早上我都被从他身上赶下来去点卯——天怎么就亮得那么早呢。  
作者：所以那次你们是重温蜜月？  
普：有点这个意思……我得说军队的环境更能让我们放松是真的，我从没把自己真当成文人过，比起翰林院那帮人来，他和他的弟兄们更能跟我搭得上话。而一旦回到开封城，就有些问题直接摆到你眼前来……  
作者：比如他弟弟？  
普：比如他弟弟。但是说实在的，这不是我跟他之间唯一的问题。后来再回想这件事，我有时会觉得……挺绝望的。因为也许，哪怕没有赵光义这人，该发生的事情最后还是会发生。  
作者：（小心翼翼）二官家后来跟你直说过【堂帖重于敕命】这样的话吗？  
普：（大笑）这倒没有……不过我早该明白，他俩确实亲兄弟，最在乎的都是同样的东西。  
胤：则平，我……你知道我骨子里并不是表现出来的那么宽厚……  
普：我知道。（温声）你待我已经比旁人好得多了，也比你我之前之后无数君臣好得多了。这些年我为你谋划固你君位，藩镇、禁军、列国……现在轮到我自己，也是最公平合理不过，有的事总归要还的。  
胤：（低沉）我一直努力不让自己变成兔死狗烹的人……特别是对你，我怎么舍得那样待你？曾经我们好得就像两个人共用一颗心哪……我不知道我为什么竟会觉得你也构成了对我这把椅子的威胁。  
普：哪一个做人君的全无这样想法？你到底不能只是我的男人，我其实一直都明白，只是不肯主动去看罢了……（叹气）是我不愿意做识时务、知进退的贤臣，从头至尾，我都没给你台阶下。其实人心是最说不清楚的东西，谁能保证我始终跟你一条心？我自己都……  
胤：我能。（紧紧搂住）我知道哪怕我不在了，只要我的江山需要你就会出来跟我弟弟站到一起，而且你能让他不去在意你们曾经的不愉快……我活着的时候已经不可能再让你回来了，但是如果有朝一日……我仍然希望他身边的人是你。因为你才是那个能把我们的天下扛在肩膀上扛到死的人。  
普：……你这人渣。（自嘲）我当年犯什么魔怔求你弟让我留在汴京等埋了你再回去？我就应该给新君磕头喊完万岁直接回洛阳养老！（作者：我觉得二官家不会放您走的……他哥埋完了他也没答应让你回老家守陵啊……）你知不知道等我真能回西京宅院住两天的时候……我已经爬不起来了？当时把它修得那么漂亮有什么用呢……  
胤：是我的错……是我有负于你。  
普：不，你什么都没做错……你只是把大宋江山看得比我重要得多罢了。可这又怎么样？你是我的君上，你不该这样吗？你和我不一样，对我来说君就是国，你在的时候你是大宋，你走了之后大宋就是你……可我对你的大宋来说，从来就不是不可替代的不是吗？  
胤：不要这么说……则平，他们都不是你。  
普：（低声）是不是我，有那么大的关系吗？或者说，他们本来就不该像我这样……我用了多长时间才想明白啊，你我之间对“君臣”那条线逾越得太多了，想想当年周太祖和王峻是什么下场？幸好你及时罢了我……  
胤：乖，别说气话好吗？  
普：这不是气话……我不能想象在我这个“权高盖主”的先例后，后来坐上相位的人会肆意妄为到什么地步……所谓“独相”这种东西本来就不该存在。我理想中大宋的制度容不下像我自己这样的人，很可笑是不是？  
胤：不。（低头亲上他颤抖的眼睫）立法建制有多重要我一直都知道。可你是我怀里活生生的人，为什么我们一定要被那些规矩框死？何况乱世本该从权……  
普：所以当由乱趋治的时候，我还能为你做的事情确实已经不多了。（平静）元朗，让我最伤心的从来不是你选择让我离开这件事本身，而是你告知我的方式。  
胤：我……我不知道……  
普：哪怕你跟我表露过一点无奈一点不舍呢……你那时候看起来就是迫不及待想甩了我，再也不想跟我扯上半点关系，我为你做过的所有事情都让你不耐烦甚至恶心……我不知道怎么办才能让你对我好一点，我做什么都是错的。  
胤：可我并不是真的这样想……我只是……  
普：被所谓的“小人”用偏见蒙住了眼睛？是什么让你宁愿相信他们也不肯信一信我？（胤：我……）别插嘴，让我说完。那次你打算召集百官赶我走的时候……事后我自己从政事堂里出来，不知怎么就踩空了一脚。没有人看见，没有人知道。我一个人趴在台阶上好久，怎么着都没办法把自己撑起来。好像我整颗心给人凿了个窟窿，风一过它就“呜呜”地响……（哽咽）我当时真觉得，你是对我一点情分都没有了。  
胤：（小心翼翼地吻去眼泪）我从没听你说过……要是我早知道就好了……  
普：后来仁宝战死在交趾的时候……我知道我该恨的人是卢子让，可我就是忍不住想当年你为什么一定要让他到邕州去？他什么都没做错，就因为你厌弃了我而他是我妹夫……我只有一个妹妹，她这辈子都被我这个做哥哥的给毁了……  
胤：（苦笑）如果我是你，这一件事就足够我跟我自己翻脸了。  
普：说到妹妹……当年燕国公主去世的时候，我知道你指不定有多难过，我想我得给你写点什么。可是从傍晚枯坐到天明，我一个字都写不出来……我从没有这么绝望过，为什么有朝一日我跟你都会没有话可以说？我们到底怎么走到这一步的？我……  
胤：都是我太犯浑……（拍背哄）乖不哭了，咱们不说这个了好不好？  
作者：（叹气）好好好，下一问吧。  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？   
胤：牡丹。  
作者：为什么不是芍药？  
胤：（莫名其妙）为什么要是芍药？  
作者：咳咳，芍药花【溱洧相赠结恩情，群芳谢后殿春风，别名将离草、婪尾春。芍药之称，亦是因它丰姿绰约】。你不觉得这和韩王很相称？  
胤：不觉得……你这几句拽文拽得狗/屁不通的酸话是从哪儿听来的？  
作者：那啥，如果我说是你弟的话，陛下会一柱斧锤死我吗？  
【注：引文出自作者先前写的《义普夫妻相性五十问》。】  
胤：放心，朕待会儿会送那小白眼狼下去跟你作伴的。  
作者：（惨叫）韩王救我！  
（一阵鸡飞狗跳狼烟四起之后。）  
作者：所以说……陛下为什么觉得是牡丹呢？明明芍药才是花中之相……  
胤：因为我最喜欢牡丹嘛。  
作者：哦哦，我可以认为这跟你的籍贯有关系吗？  
胤：（笑）我这辈子无论走多远都是洛阳的人，最遗憾的事就是没能把它变成我的都城。不过对牡丹的喜欢……其实和家乡关系不大。我就是没办法抵抗那种花开富贵、盛世天平的感觉，三月春风里剪下红艳艳一枝，给我的娘子戴起来……  
作者：我没记错的话，按照【三品以上服紫】，韩王平常穿衣……天啦！  
普：（忍不住笑）我们那时候不太讲究这个，这么配也就配了。  
作者：这你都能忍一定是因为对那只直男种是真爱啊！感天动地！  
胤：……为什么朕听不懂你们在说什么？  
作者：不要在意这些细节_(:з」∠)_不过把韩王比作牡丹还是觉得有点……僭越感？  
胤：（扬眉）连蒙古人都知道我和他【始终一心，休戚同体】，这花既然配得起我，自然也就配得起他。把你挑拨离间的嘴脸收一收。  
作者：您真的想多了——那我们请韩王来回答问题？  
普：唔，我最喜欢的花是……  
作者：不许说是芍药！他哪里像了？  
普：噗好吧……那就玫瑰好啦。  
作者：玫瑰？！（怒指赵大）WTF不要告诉我你们那时候已经有了这种色儿的高科技品种！  
胤：（拍案而起）你什么意思？  
普：（正色）根据著名民间史书《天龙八部》（作者：啥？）的记载，早在我和元朗生活的一百年后（作者：您是打算告诉我们继历史之后，您的数学也对不起观众吗？），著名园艺工作者“修罗刀”秦红棉女士就已经培养出了黑玫瑰——  
作者：那是匹马，谢谢。  
普：我觉得在这个问题上咱们不妨循名责实一下。  
作者：好吧你赢了，花色问题PASS。然后呢？比起芍药来玫瑰这答案更是什么鬼啊！  
普：（低声）明明知道会被刺伤，可还是忍不住要把他捧到心口上，永不撒手。  
胤：（默默抱住）  
作者：……你让我想起王尔德的夜莺。（朗诵）【于是夜莺就把玫瑰刺顶得更紧了，刺着了自己的心脏，一阵剧烈的痛楚袭遍了她的全身。痛得越来越厉害，歌声也越来越激烈，因为她歌唱着由死亡完成的爱情，歌唱着在坟墓中也不朽的爱情。最后这朵非凡的玫瑰变成了深红色，就像东方天际的红霞——】  
普：（笑）我还不觉得自己有这么……高尚。  
作者：让我们把最后一句话改几个字，你的玫瑰就像拨开乱世的第一缕曙光，我可以这么说吗？  
普：对，这是我此生最大的骄傲。  
胤：则平，你也是我的。  
作者：我都觉得要被你俩感动了……  
普：（突然笑出来）其实也不一定非得这么煽情。我特别喜欢玫瑰主要还是为了好吃嘛，玫瑰酱玫瑰露玫瑰卤子玫瑰糕饼……  
作者：够了！身为咸党我觉得我已然要密恐发作了！  
普：而且说真的平常薰个被子填个枕头洗澡的时候撒几瓣啥的这种花都特别好用。  
作者：陛下这你都能忍一定是因为对那只死基佬是真爱！天啊我觉得我的少女度就这样被秒掉了做人好失败（抱头）。  
胤：（莫测高深脸）其实朕也觉得让医官使研制的玫瑰膏特别好♂用，助兴又不刺激皮肤，因为他喜欢这种香味所以每次都特别配合主动……  
作者：够了……下一问……  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？   
胤：我事无不可对人言，更何况是和他。  
作者：（怀疑脸）陛下当年攒家当准备造反的时候真的会把这件事昭告天下吗？  
胤：（大笑）当然确实不能跟柴老大那边的人说……可则平怎么会不知道？  
普：他是主犯，我是帮凶。  
作者：其实根据著名网络宋史学家高天流云先生的考证（？），【我认为，仔细地分析，所有的事情都是赵光义一人所为，就连赵普都是被赵光义所打动，在这件事上为赵光义打工。后来的宋太宗赵光义先生当时能拿得出手的唯一身份，就只是赵匡胤的弟弟，如果他想迅速地出人头地，就只能打自己大哥的主意……赵光义此人的权力欲望之盛，简直让人瞠目结舌，难以相信……这样的人，面临当时的机遇局势，会甘于寂寞，任凭大哥自由选择人生吗】，似乎主犯另有其人呢？  
【注：这段引自高天先生的博文《千古奇冤——赵匡胤是陈桥兵变的唯一被强迫者》。】  
胤：哈哈哈这什么鬼！  
普：（忍俊不禁）看来无论什么时候，文人们都是挺喜欢胡说八道的嘛。  
作者：虽然把这件事栽在二十二的毛头小伙子身上看起来玄幻了点，不过【为六军所迫，一旦至此，惭负天地】的效果不正是你们追求的吗→_→  
胤：咳咳，总得给自家史官写书的时候留点说辞不是？  
普：其实元朗做得不错啦，至少没像周太祖那样把门关得那么死，还要【军士登墙越屋而入，请帝为天子。乱军山积，登阶匝陛，扶抱拥迫】……  
胤：天啊当年那场景……（笑着摇头）其实我也挺想像郭公那样【声气沮丧，闷绝数四】一下的，可惜就算喝了酒也学不来。  
普：你这样挺好的，左右都是要造反，太装就虚伪了。  
作者：说正经的，我一直挺好奇二官家在陈桥那一露脸到底是真事还是后来史家给太宗皇帝贴的第一桶金……  
胤：哦，他确实跟着去了。当时是这么个打算，我两个弟弟一个带着一个留家里，万一不成事给我家留后的希望大一些。并且我也想让光义见见世面。  
普：不过拦马头戒剽掠的事是真没有，不滥杀还需要由他来教元朗吗？  
作者：我注意到按照《续资治通鉴长编》的说法，【普及匡义各以事理逆顺晓譬之】【普察其势不可遏，与匡义同声叱之】【普顾匡义曰】，似乎他弟事事都跟你想的挺一致的？讲真的，那天晚上他到底跟着你和他（未来的）丈人李处耘一起干活了吗？  
普：（笑）一般我们的规矩是有事不让孩子上……不过既然都这么写了，就算是吧。  
作者：陛下对你弟和你侄子把《太祖实录》改了一遍又一遍的事是什么看法？  
胤：挺小家子气的，我现在觉得之前让他读那么多书其实也不是好事……不过怎么写我不重要，他能把大宋管好了比什么都强。（叹气）我很遗憾当年没把他教得更会打仗一点，不过他也是尽力了。  
普：我是觉得在这件事上元之（王禹偁）可惜了，那孩子太直。虽然师亮（张齐贤）这么做也有自己的考虑……他们本不应该走到这步。  
作者：好啦不谈沉重的话题啦，韩王来说说正题吧。  
普：我也没什么事是不能说给他知道的。  
作者：类似【赵普接受江南送的银子五万两，是太祖允许的；受吴越瓜子金十瓶，太祖也见到了；营邸店规利，恐怕太祖也不会不知道】这种感觉吗？  
【注：引自张其凡《赵普评传》。】  
普：(*/ω＼*)我就这么点爱好了。  
胤：（大笑）说是海鲜结果倒出一地儿金瓜子……他当时窘得一张小脸都白了。  
普：钱九那混账要送钱就直接说好嘛！神秘兮兮说什么海鲜，还没来得及拆封你后脚就进来了……早知道是这个我能不先跟你说一声？  
胤：（揽住）我知道你有分寸……（笑）不过吴越这一出也没啥不好，他一觉得自己理亏当天晚上就乖乖地由着我做了三四次……  
作者：咳咳！咱们还是讨论下韩王的动机问题吧？据说是您的同行前辈萧何先生发明了一种名叫自污的生存方式……  
胤：（低沉）他这样确实让我更放心。  
普：（笑）这只是捎带……最主要的原因还是我真喜欢。苦了半辈子才赢来的高官厚禄，为什么不让自己过得舒服点？而且攒钱的过程太有成就感了，简直欲罢不能。  
作者：陛下不会觉得跟韩王金钱观念不合吗？  
胤：哈哈，别的地方可以抠，对自己媳妇儿不能抠啊。另外其实我也像他一样喜欢攒钱……不过我只攒不花而已_(:з」∠)_  
普：你的小金库留着收复燕云用其实挺有意义的，虽然后来都……  
胤：我这就去打断那个小败家子儿——  
作者：说到二官家，韩王真的没瞒过陛下什么吗？  
普：（咳咳）突然想起来，这孩子有一回跟我说他喜欢我来着。  
胤：靠这什么时候的事？！  
普：大概是他跟懿德皇后成亲的头两天……  
胤：……  
作者：陛下现在是不是在想“当年符魏王怎么就没砍了他这便宜女婿呢”？  
胤：没错！不劳四叔动手了，朕亲自去替他砍！  
普：（扯住）别这样，我又没真答应他。  
胤：（冷笑）等他自己当了皇帝，还由得你不答应吗？早知道……  
作者：（翻白眼）反正你这渣直男早知道还是会传位给你弟的。  
胤：……这么想让朕先砍了你？  
作者：我刚啥都没说啊！  
普：唉，这是个意外。我怎么都没想到过了快二十年他还在惦记着这档子事。  
作者：这种心理我们一般称之为【越得不到越想要】，属于雄性生物最常见的两种劣根性之一。  
胤：哼，我就知道。  
作者：而另一种劣根性恰恰就是【等失去才懂珍惜】。韩王能两种都遇上也是某种意义的撞大运……不不陛下你先把斧头放下！有话好好说！  
48 您的自卑感来自？   
胤：（笑）得国不正。  
作者：你们这俩生来就要造反的真·乱臣贼子会在意这个吗？  
胤：我一直知道自己不是什么真命天子……  
作者：你不是吗？（清嗓子）解释下【他出生时却很不得了，据说声光电俱有，色香味俱全，而且之前10个月，他老妈就宣称，梦到了太阳钻进了她的肚子（在中国，太阳很好色，隔个百八十年的就钻进女人肚子里一次，真是混账）。最奇异的是，他生出来时体有金光，三日不散，而且胞衣如菡萏……可怜的赵匡胤，这是多么严重的异形胎加新生儿黄疸啊，一连黄了三天还没好，还被人调侃了一千多年】是怎么回事？  
【注：引自高天流云《如果这是宋史》。】  
胤：（大笑）《太祖本纪》里关于我早年的事只有差点骑着马在城门上把自己脑袋给CEI了是真的，不用扯着这个说话。  
作者：那你要告诉我陈桥兵变那时候【日下复有一日，黑光摩荡者久之】的场面不是因为你，而是我们的灰衣大术士楚昭辅先生自己召唤出来的吗？  
普：（严肃脸）不是这样的，拱辰兄的职业其实是大德鲁伊……  
作者：噗好吧你赢了！  
胤：这也是吸取前人经验制造点舆论嘛……不过哪怕真有百姓相信，也骗不了我们自己。我们那时候讲究只要兵强马壮就能做天子，我办的事我手底下的弟兄们也照样能办。所以则平一直提醒我要把禁军和藩镇的权力收回来。  
作者：按照我一位基友的说法：【因为宋初的国策多半出自于赵普，所以说到这些国策的遗害，赵普只好也和赵匡胤并排中枪，七十年后的熙宁割地，一百多年后的靖康之变，三百多年后的崖海亡国，统统算在你俩头上，杯酒释兵权、先南后北、强干弱枝，全部都是罪魁祸首，你俩都要负上“历史责任”】。不知道两位对这个问题怎么看？  
胤：哈，这么说就没意思了。按这个逻辑，我也可以把我们面临的那个烂摊子一路上推到安史之乱，甚至上推到唐太宗的——用你们的话说——民族政策嘛。  
普：什么时候做什么时候的事，对我们来说最要紧的就是把五代十国的乱世了结，什么都没有它重要。在这个过程里也许必须牺牲一些东西，我还是那句话——宁可矫枉过正——你要顾万全之计恐怕就做不成事。我和元朗做了我们能做的，俯仰无愧天地。后人如果不能审时度势随机应变，那是后人的无能。  
作者：那你对【当然史家也承认，赵普的献策至少达到了他的预期目的，就是没人敢也没人能更没人有机会能造赵匡胤的反了，这是多么地狭隘多么地短浅多么地只管赵家天下不管大地苍生啊】这个说法怎么看？  
普：（大笑）这是对我最高的赞美。  
胤：（揽住）我不能说我们俩全无私心，但是在我们当时，有一个无人造反的统一王朝难道不是天下百姓最希望的事吗？  
作者：听起来好有道理……嗯扯回来，陛下刚才说你知道自己不是真命天子。  
胤：我确实不是。我只是一个靠努力、运气和（望着普笑）爱情的力量爬上这个位置的普通人。正因为我知道这点，所以即使我已经走到了最高的地方，我也要时刻提醒自己不能胡作非为。娘跟我说的【天子置身兆庶之上，若治得其道，则此位可尊；苟或失驭，求为匹夫不可得】也就是这个道理。  
作者：韩王那句【道理最大】也差不多？  
普：嗯，我觉得“官家”这个词本身就和天子啊至尊啊不太一样，“官家”本质上其实和医家农家渔家没有任何不同，也是营生的一种嘛。所以官家当然也要被道理管着，他也不能不讲道理。  
胤：（摊手）你看你看，他又作这等条贯来拘束我！  
作者：我看陛下你（被妻管严得）挺乐在其中嘛——  
胤：喂还要不要继续提问题了！  
作者：那当然……请问韩王的自卑感来自？  
普：不如他的那帮子翰林学士有学问。  
作者：我以为你不会在意这个？按张其凡大手的说法【对于徒有文学而不通吏道的文臣，赵普是不欣赏的】，你看和你结儿女亲家的都是类似【怀德将家子，练习戎事，不喜读书，性简率，不拘小节】这样的人物……  
普：我本来也不大在意这个，说真的决定“我之所以成为我”这件事的东西没有多少是从书本上来的。可是元朗在乎，他对“读书人”有种近乎偏执的好感。  
胤：则平……在“以文治国”这件事上我确实有自己的考虑。可我从没想过要委屈你。  
普：我知道，你让我多读书是为了让我在“学臣鼎立”的情况下更能立得住脚……我尽力了，但是原谅我……我在离开你之后才有了足够的时间来做这件事吧。  
胤：（拥紧）他们都不如你，他们加在一起都比不上你……我不能违心地说我不希望你能做得更好，可是相比之下我更在意你的心情。如果读书这件事本身让你不快活……  
普：（笑）并没有，我后来也觉得看书很有意思。（叹气）可能是因为那时你不在了，所以我不带着功利心，反而能真正体会到书本的好。  
作者：韩王在意这件事到什么程度？  
普：其实也没有时刻放在心上，【宰相当用读书人】这种话，刚听到的时候会觉得被刺痛了。但他也只是说说……  
作者：当时的场合是“乾德”风波吧？人前蜀早就用过这年号了，所以出土器物给你们带来了奇妙的穿越感……话说著名网络宋史学家高天流云先生对此的评价是：【当时赵匡胤的这句话完全可以准确地理解为——靠，看来当铺的朝奉先生还是要用读书人啊！鉴定古董与治理国家有什么关系？】  
普：对，其实我也觉得这事不该我管……但是话不能这么跟官家说啊，他之前正为自己想那年号得意着呢，一场虚惊后——好吧其实我不想用“恼羞成怒”这个词——结果提起笔来就画了我一脸墨水_(:з」∠)_天啊底下的人都惊呆了好嘛！觉得陛下今天好像一下子年轻了三十岁！  
胤：我只是一时气急啦……则平，我真没别的意思(*/ω＼*)不过你第二天居然没洗脸就来上朝，我也是没想到……  
普：哼，反正我丢过一次人了也不在乎多丢一次。看到我这样你是不是很得意？气出够了没有？！  
胤：乖别生气了，都是我不好（拍背哄）。  
作者：（托腮）所以这事儿当时是怎么解决的？  
胤：（苦笑）我看到他这么跟我赌气简直惊呆了，草草处理完政事喊下朝，赶紧拉他去洗脸。  
普：要不是他亲手给我一点点擦干净的，我才不会这么容易就原谅他！（扭头）  
作者：所以说你们还是又秀了一次恩爱是吗？  
普：……也不全是。（低声）当时不觉得，后来发生了一些事……我觉得我这辈子都忘不掉他一边抹我的脸一边说我不如卢子让了。  
胤：则平，我……  
普：我知道你是气话，我一直知道……不说这个了，下一问吧。  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？   
胤：满朝上下只有像雷德骧那样“不及鼎铛尚有耳”的家伙，才会不知道则平是我的心上人吧。  
普：但我觉得其实真正了解到“不独人间夫与妻”程度的人也没那么多。  
作者：陛下你用的这句式恁是耳熟——（朗诵）也知光义难为弟，不及朱三尚有兄。千秋疑案陈桥驿，一着黄袍便罢兵。  
胤：靠你干嘛老把话往这小混球身上扯？  
作者：（正色）当然是为了应题……说实在的，二官家他什么时候知道的？  
普：（面瘫脸）从“为什么二哥可以，而我就不行”这种话来看，他知道得是挺早的……  
胤：我……我还是想艹他十八辈祖……  
作者：咳咳，陛下稍安勿躁，我们来听听当事人自己的说法。  
（放录音）  
（一阵长久的沉默。在作者怀疑自己是不是不小心拿错了空白录音带时，突然——）  
赵光义：我他/娘/的得有多眼瞎我才会看不出来？二哥简直恨不得把他种在自己身上……要我告诉你我撞见过他们办事多少次吗，我他/娘/的……（嘟……嘟……）  
作者：（脸不变色）后面的都不是有效信息了，两位忽略就好。  
胤：我他/娘/的果然应该把这个小偷/窥/狂往死里揍！  
普：（笑）好多年没听过他说话这么呛了，居然还有点怀念。  
胤：不过我的保密工作有那么失败吗？居然我娘和我弟弟都知道了……  
作者：是什么给了陛下您令妹不知道的错觉？  
（放录音）  
高怀德：哦，这事儿是蓉蓉当成八卦给我说的。不过我自己成亲前上他家桌上吃过几顿饭也就看明白了，二哥——我不太想用这个称呼他还比我小一岁呢——素来外向，心里有谁根本藏不住。至于则平那边（笑）其实我现在都觉得他本来可以找个更知冷知热的人，何苦非挑最难搞的那个下手……不过说到底日子是自己过的，他乐意就好。（嘟……嘟……）  
胤：（表情复杂）我妹夫真的和你没什么吗？  
普：（叹气）我跟藏用讲最多话那次就是替你上门给燕国公主说亲，之后也只是每年写一两封信讨论讨论音律……  
作者：根据著名民间学术著作《笑傲江湖》的研究【言语文字可以撒谎作伪，琴萧之音却是心声，万万装不得假】，看起来韩王跟渤海郡王的交情相当深厚啊→_→  
胤：赵·则·平！你今天不把这事儿给我解释清楚晚上就别想睡了！  
普：（扶额）朋友而已。  
胤：→_→  
普：好吧，藏用是我相当好的朋友。之前还不觉得，后来他在我最低谷的时候主动说要结亲家……（笑着摇头）我得说那是我重新拾回对人心希望的开始，至今忘不了他说的“我认得的你不是失去了谁就站不起来的人，哪怕那个人是他”，那句话把我打醒了。无论是大宋还是我自己身边都有必须守护的人事，我不能继续消沉下去……我没有资格继续消沉下去。  
胤：（揽住）都过去了。  
普：嗯，而且我挺喜欢无忧那孩子的。  
胤：（笑）对，我也喜欢她，性子样貌都像我妹妹……我得说光义把这桩亲事办得确实颇合我心。  
作者：您是因为长乐郡主和赵承宗的闺女完美满足了你“生一个有着我和则平血脉的孩子”的妄想吧！  
胤：（挑眉）怎么，要不要拨个电话去问问我三弟？我打赌他也是这么想的……  
作者：算了算了，我相信基因的力量_(:з」∠)_咱们还是继续来听下一位的说法吧。  
（放录音）  
赵安易：唉，我该早点发现的。那人对我特别亲热说要当自家兄弟那么处的时候我就该知道这里头有鬼……他可是皇帝！不过我倒没有娘那么在乎这件事，只是有点郁闷……你说都这样了我哥更有立场提携提携我了吧？结果……嗨！他就是个铁面判官，哪怕把上了阎王也不给家里通融半点……其实我该改口喊他姐是吧，跟闺女似的给别人家养的……（嘟……嘟……）  
普：(*/ω＼*)这熊孩子！  
胤：（大笑）其实给我小舅子开开门路也可以啊。  
普：别，我弟有多少斤两我自己清楚。内举不避亲，他真能行我会一直拦着不让他上？  
作者：这是后来两个没了哥哥看着的熊孩子一起瞎胡乱搞的故事吗？  
胤：喂！谁准你这么说光义的！  
（作者：只许官家放火，不许屁/民点灯啊╮(╯_╰)╭）  
普：哎呀，我觉得我身上所有的缺点好像季和都沾了点……相比之下连二官家都显得顺眼多了……  
作者：你弟说的没错，你真是他姐——韩王别瞪我，咱们继续，继续。  
胤：我说你们到底找了多少人问这个？  
作者：其实真没有很多！不过既然陛下不耐烦了，我们就集体播放几段好啦。首先是武将版——  
（放录音）  
曹彬：不该看的东西不看，不该听的言语不听，不该问的事情不问……这是我的处世哲学。不过那是在当年，现在我自然是要祝官家圣人百年好合的。  
潘美：现在想想有的事在滁州就有端倪了……（笑）当然这也没什么，赵相配得起陛下。  
韩重赟：老实说我以前特别瞧不惯男的和男的搞在一起，可是后来大嫂救了我一条命啊！韩某当然是为了嫂子水里水里来，火里火里去，上刀山下火海不带皱一皱眉头！他让我往东绝不往西，他让我打狗绝不骂鸡——  
李崇矩：我本来不知道的……自从圣上在我和则平办公的时候闯进政事堂来莫名其妙地揍了我一顿后就知道了……我说“朋友妻不可戏”我不是不懂，但是某些人吃飞醋之前能先打个招呼吗？（嘟……嘟……）  
胤：（大笑）看来弟兄们还是很懂事的，不枉我们夫妇天天在他们面前秀♂恩♂爱。  
普：哎，我是一直觉得守则被我牵累了……  
胤：（扯进怀里）不准你再想这个！否则朕就去把李崇矩揍得他娘都不认识！  
作者：……咱们还是继续放录音吧，接下去是文臣版——  
（放录音）  
薛居正：（大笑）我怎么会知道这个？我只是一个无辜的历史学家……你说“君圣臣贤鱼水契”什么的……我的耳朵可不像雷善行那样只是摆设啊！哎哟不多说了，有个叫欧阳永叔的小子今天跟我约架，不是，约探讨学问来着。现在的年轻人啊真不懂得尊重前辈……  
宋琪：我真傻，真的。我单知道大官家跟我发小有一腿，所以我往相府跑勤了点就被出外了……我不知道二官家居然也……当年这事不还是他亲自告诉他哥的吗？天啊我早该明白——  
卢多逊：……后来我知道了，所以我意识到这梁子跟他结得到底有多大，我是非把他往死里整不能完事了。（苦笑）要是我早知道……算了。  
吕余庆：（冷笑三声）我一早跟则平说过那人靠不住，他是有多天真才把自己一颗心都掏出来给了过去？真不如与我归隐园田……  
（哐——哐——哐——）  
作者：（嚎叫）陛下你不能这样！我们的设备死贵的啊！  
胤：（挥斧直指）朕又没说白砸了你的……  
作者：（泪眼汪汪）陛下您真是英俊潇洒慷慨大方！  
胤：账都给我记在赵光义头上！  
作者：_(:з」∠)_好吧，下一问。  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
胤：当然能。  
普：既然已经维持了一千多年……（笑）我还是有信心我们能继续一起走下去的，最艰难的日子都过来了。  
作者：按理说到这儿该收尾了，不过我的小师妹还有几个问题想补充一下，不知道您两位能否……  
普：好的。  
胤：（摸下巴）只要别再是挑拨离间的混帐问题——  
作者：不不，是些非常让人喜♂闻♂乐♂见的问♂题。那我先撤一撤，让她上来。  
时鸢浮白：两位好，作者的小伙伴们对她不肯写后五十问表示非常不满，所以推举我为代表来直接采访下两位。请问现在我可以开始了吗？  
普：嗯，开始吧。  
白：你们的攻受是怎么决定的？  
胤：自然而然就这样了。  
白：据说【真正的男人从不甘心屈♂居♂人♂下】，相公没有过反攻的想法或者实践吗？  
普：（笑）我不是需要通过这种事来获得征服感的人，真这么想【在上面】，为什么我不找个姑娘？  
胤：（拉过来亲）他就喜欢我伺候他。  
白：说说你们“第一次”的时间和地点？  
胤：显德三年十月，他刚到汴京做了我的节度推官不久。  
普：那次韩令坤又聚了一帮狐朋狗友在瞎胡闹（笑）元朗把我也带过去了。几轮酒之后大家各自安歇，他装醉将勾栏的姑娘赶出门去，跟着就把我按在榻上……  
胤：（大笑）我往日也没这么急的，真没有。都是那几杯花/酒惹的祸，本来我还想着应该挑个好地方应该对你再温柔点。可是脑子一懵就只顾着自己先爽快了再说……  
普：（蹭）我又不是没爽到嘛。  
白：那次你们除了“爽”之外就没有别的感受吗？  
普：挺疼的……不过我真是觉得哪怕那时候死在他怀里，也没有任何遗憾了。  
胤：（抱住）别这么说……（转脸）他当时美得惊人，我恨不得把他整个儿拆吃入腹。  
白：等到第二天早上你们的第一句话就是“想吃什么”“朱雀街的包子”了是吧？之前有提过。  
胤：对，等我买回来的时候那群纵/欲/过/度的牲/口们居然还没一个醒的！亏我还担心了下则平怎么给他们解释……  
普：哈哈，其实我还是挺乐意多躺一会儿的。  
白：你们大概一个星期办几回事？  
胤：根据国事多少决定，特别忙的时候别说一个星期，一个月不让我碰的时候都有。直到我忍不住把所有事情抛开，先办了他再说……  
普：不是很忙的时候就每天或者隔天，平均下来大概三四回。  
白：那么每回要几次呢？  
胤：一般第二次的时候他就有点吃不住了，不过我至少要做到第三次的。如果他求饶得特别可怜……  
白：官家会放他一马？  
普：（面瘫脸）不，他会忍不住再来一次。  
白：噗好吧，那么请问你们的夫妻生♂活是怎样的呢？  
胤：什么叫怎样的……他喜欢我正面上他。  
普：（低声）他喜欢坐在我背后，还要在眼前放一面大镜子……  
胤：我得让你自己看看你被我艹得多好看嘛——  
白：住手，下一个问题：爆料下你和对方的敏感带吧！  
胤：（大笑）天晓得，无论他碰我哪儿都是在点火，怎么都硬得特别快。至于他嘛（摸下巴），他特别怕痒，只要我在他腰间摸两下他立马就软我怀里了。  
普：每次我咬他喉结他都会变得特别凶狠……除了腰侧，我还受不了他碰我锁骨和尾椎，每次都忍不住想挣想躲……  
胤：结果还不是被我拽回来接着做嘛，我跟你说他越这样我越兴♂奋。  
白：够了……请用一句话形容办事过程中的对方。  
（赵光义：有情芍药含春泪——  
作者：等等清场工作怎么搞的是谁把他放进来的！酷爱来几个武将——不，其实一个就够了——把二官家叉，啊不，请出去！）  
胤：刚烤好的羊后腿，从火上拿下来撒了把盐，正油汪汪的呢。  
白：……  
普：(*/ω＼*)饿虎扑食。  
白：好吧你们赢了，下一问……两位一般在哪儿办事？  
胤：什么时候有兴致了什么时候就近找地儿。比如龙床，御座，政事堂的书桌，花园假山背后……  
普：……还有他那匹“苍云”背上。  
胤：（大笑）对，还有马背上。一般我带他出征的时候喜欢这么干，想当年我们在太原城外的小树林里面……  
白：打住，说说你们想尝试的地点？  
胤：我觉得刘鋹家原来那地儿挺不错，听仲询（潘美：……）说过有海岛有沙滩。  
（系统提示：您的好友“海角学士卢多逊”已上线。）  
普：（笑）我想带他回我家在真定的老宅看看。  
胤：（搂腰）可以呀，顺带可以把你家在幽州的老宅一起去了。  
白：您是去契丹那边踢馆的吧！——你们习惯在办事前洗澡还是之后？  
胤：其实我一直不太理解办事和洗澡的关系到底何在……  
普：曾经他是能把一件衫子从发兵穿到休兵的人，我很庆幸自己说服了他至少带两件换洗。  
胤：（摊手）所以基本不冲干净他是不很乐意给我碰的，当然我要是突然兴头上来了也顾不上这个。所以我们还是办完再洗的时候多点。  
普：……但他会在洗的时候再做一次，有时候洗完了他还要做一次！这时候他就不想着要为天下省点水了！  
胤：省什么也不能在这上面省啊~  
白：咳咳，那你们办事的时候有什么约定吗？  
胤：（意外）办这事还需要什么约定？  
普：反正“明天要早朝今晚只能来一次”“我手头还有活要干待会儿再做”这种话说了也会被他当耳旁风，我后来就不费这个口舌了。  
白：……对“如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体”这种说法，两位怎么看？  
胤：这什么鬼话，他全身上下从里到外每一寸都是朕的！  
白：必须二选一呢？  
胤：（脸色一沉）如果不能完全拥有，我宁可杀了他。  
白：（缩）我错了我不该这么问！  
普：（温声）别害怕……你看你吓着人小姑娘了。  
白：嘤嘤~相公对这个问题怎么看？  
普：有句古话叫做“三条腿的蛤蟆不好找”——  
白：我知道下句，“两条腿的男人有的是”！  
普：（笑）对，人心都不在我这儿了，我还稀罕那一副皮囊吗？  
白：呃，我想这个答案并没有影射的意思所以官家别瞪我了……如果对方被暴徒强了，您会怎么做？  
胤：打断腿！  
白：（擦汗）我想范围不要设定得这么狭隘吧，如果暴徒是别人呢？  
胤：（冷笑）朕会让那人后悔生下来。  
白：果然是弟控的差别待遇……相公呢？  
普：（表情复杂）我觉得如果真有人能做到这点，我可能会移情别恋……啊呀！  
胤：（收回放在他腰间的手）晚上回去再收♂拾你。  
白：（默默移开目光）你们会在办事之前或者之后觉得不好意思吗？  
胤：只有不小心把他弄伤的时候才会。  
普：被别人撞见的时候会。  
白：你们被人撞见过？  
胤：不是他劝我当场就把王继恩那死宦官拉出去砍了——  
普：人命无辜，他也不是故意的……  
胤：可你为了这个三天臊得没让我碰！  
普：……（扭头）  
白：如果有好朋友说“我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……”，你们会怎么做？  
胤：（不耐烦）是男的拉出去让人揍一顿，是女的……  
普：（扬了扬眉毛）  
胤：……我没有这么不自重的女性朋友！  
白：（偷笑）相公怎么说？  
普：我会告诉他哥。  
白：其实我觉得范围也不要设定得这么狭隘……  
普：（淡定）我可能不止一个追求者，但是这么不怕死的真不多。  
白：好吧呀~请两位评价下自己和对方的技术水平？  
胤：（笑）我得说每次都是我让他先出来。  
普：你要是比我先我还会让你上我吗？  
胤：不过他的身体特别契合我，他总是能轻易让我失控。  
普：（突然脸红）他很擅长这个。  
白：（掏出一副墨镜戴上）在办事的时候你希望对方说什么话？  
胤：软软地带着哭腔地求饶，叫我郎君/官人/哥哥/爹爹——  
白/普：住口！  
普：……喊我的名字，说些爱我喜欢我之类的话吧。  
白：那啥，你们喜欢对方在办事的时候哪种表情呢？  
胤：之前说过了，窝在我怀里掉泪嘛。  
普：抬起我的下巴看我，好像他眼里只有我的专注样子。  
白：天啊这都什么题……（扶额）两位对S/M和道具PLAY感兴趣吗？  
胤：我其实经常把他捆起来……（大笑）不过也就到这个程度吧。  
普：他还喜欢蒙上我的眼睛，说实在的有时都让我缺安全感。  
胤：（揽住）我抱着你呢，哪怕看不见，我也一直都在。  
白：那么相关道具是绳索类。好的，下个问题是“如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会怎么办”。  
胤：做到他索求为止。  
白：这么简单粗暴真的好么→_→  
普：……真到了这个地步，就分手吧。  
胤：朕不准！你休想离开我！  
普：（苦笑）对，在这方面上你倒是一直没撒过手。  
胤：我……  
白：（小心翼翼）我们还是来说说，办事的时候让你们觉得比较痛苦的事是？  
胤：做到一半被打断，简直让我想杀人。  
普：他没完没了，我越求他他越来劲。  
白：迄今为止，最让你们觉得兴奋/焦虑的办事场合是什么？  
胤：柴老大三下淮南的时候，我连着攻了一个月的城好容易歇口气，没忍住大白天就在营盘里把他给办了。  
普：当时人来人往的，随时都可能有哪个谁闯进来跟他说军情，更要命的是十几步远的地方就是世宗的御帐……  
白：（面瘫脸）这都没被发现，一定说明官家是真命天子，自有天收……啊不，天佑。  
胤：（大笑）你还要不要接着问了？  
白：要要，敢问相公可有主动诱惑之举？当时官家是什么反应？  
胤：他啥都不做就能诱惑我，要是再多做了点啥……我可不能让娘子失望，第二天下不了床是起码的。  
普：……每到这时候我就特别后悔自己干嘛鬼迷心窍。  
白：（严肃）这是真爱。好吧，我们再来问问官家可有用强之举？当时相公是什么反应？  
胤：唉，我有时候气急了或者怎么的……对他粗暴一点也不能完全避免。  
普：（冷笑）雷霆雨露俱是君恩，我能有什么反应？  
胤：他事后会对我特别冷淡……我每次都要哄他回心转意哄好久。  
普：我没因为这个直接跟你掰就不错了！  
白：咳咳不吵了啊，继续提问：您的爱人符合您对办事对象的理想吗？  
胤：我觉得我的理想本应该是个有胸有臀的姑娘，年纪再小点更好。  
普：（大笑）你看你看，他在这方面根本就是人渣……唔……  
胤：（亲了半晌才放开）不过后来我遇见了他，所以我的理想就拐了个奇妙的弯儿。  
普：（脸颊飞上两抹红）他挺好，我对男人的理想不可能超越他了。  
白：两位在亲吻这件事上偏好哪些部位？  
胤：最喜欢的还是他的眼睛，特别是流泪的时候，别提有多漂亮。我还常亲他的额头和脸颊，这样有种把他捧在掌心的感觉——至于我，他亲哪儿都行，不过说实在的还是最稀罕他给我口……  
普：（迅速打断）那就是另一档事了。单说这个的话，他的胸膛是我嘴唇最常在的地方，而肩膀通常不是亲吻而是咬（笑）对我自己来说，唇齿交缠就很好，不过他啃我的锁骨也让人克制不住。  
白：那么，在办事的时候最能取悦对方的做法是什么呢？  
胤：对他温柔怜惜一点，细水长流地悠着慢慢来。（轻笑）我得说没事的时候这样做上一天也挺好的，别有一番滋味。  
普：乖乖地配合他，表现得……直白放纵一点。  
白：办事的时候你们会想些什么？  
胤：该怎样做到他哭，以及该怎样做到他哭都哭不出来——  
白：官家你这样凶残真的好吗！（摔）  
普：我基本什么都想不了，脑子里一片空白。  
白：办事的时候你们的衣服怎么个脱法？  
胤：我直接上手两人一起脱了。  
普：你知道他扯碎了我多少件朝服吗……  
胤：不要在意这些细节，反正朕有钱，再给我的梓潼裁新衣就是了。  
白：土豪了不起啊……（长叹）终于到最后了，请问办事对你们来说意味着什么？  
胤：夫妻生活中不可或缺的一部分，而且可能是最关键的一部分。  
普：极大的愉悦和享受……以及确认他爱我的重要方式吧。  
白：好的我问完了我这就圆润！作者一定是为了报复我太久没给她回帖才挑了我来问这些混蛋问题！  
胤：没事了？那咱们家去？  
作者：等等，值此陈桥驿兵变事件发生暨我大宋建国1055周年纪念日之际，两位不给对方和我们的观众朋友们说些什么吗？  
胤：（笑）我都没注意这个——今晚上再做顿卷尖给我吃？  
普：好呀，回去的路上陪我到菜市场提两斤肉吧。  
作者：（鞠躬）感谢各位小伙伴们一直以来对我们节目的支持！我们的口号是“踏平幽蓟，誓取燕云，一生俯首天水朝”！


End file.
